A Cat's Tail
by AnnoyingCatBanquet
Summary: Death the Kid, known for his spastic personality, finds himself falling for the most unlikely woman in Death City. But as his feelings grow, he becomes more blind to a more pressing matter going on right beneath the very streets of the city his own father built.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Having two just wasn't enough. Kid didn't understand why he felt so empty inside. He had the twin pistols he had so desperately desired, however that even appeared to be a failure looking at it now. As it was, they had multiple differences, the biggest being their bra size!

Liz and Patty weren't completely clueless though. They knew Kid better than most and even they could tell that something was wrong. They tried to make him smile, but despite their hard work, Kid couldn't even bring himself to grin. "What do you think it could be?" Patty asked her sister in sad wonder. Liz could only shrug.

Kid found himself wandering the streets of Death City at night. He felt that it was safe enough to leave unarmed and besides, Liz and Patty would only pester him further with trivial attempts to make him whole again. That night in particular was very dark, the moon loomed hungrily over him with a bloody smile. Kid was tired and needed to rest if he was to make the walk back home.

He sat against a wall and stared at the threatening moon. The alleyway he found himself in was made of dirty cobblestone and was very lean; the walls looked as though they were caving into each other.

"What are you doing here, cutie?" Kid jumped at the sound of Blair, the cat. Her full figure bounced over to him. Kid stared at her, his cheeks flushed. Any man or boy, including Kid, could not deny that Blair was, well, physically attractive to say the least. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I wander the streets at night. I am a cat after all." She purred proudly. Kid smirked at how adorable she could be. "Also," she added in a hushed, serious tone. "Liz and Patty have been looking for you all night."

Kid said nothing. He merely tipped his head forward so that his bangs would cover his face. "You're so lucky to have two girls who care about you so much." Blair added with a smile.

"And yet something is still missing." He uttered. Blair's yellow eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed to a sadness. "You too?" she asked quietly.

A flash of yellow shown from under Kid's dark hair. He peered at her curiously. She was sitting on her knees towards him, her shoulder and head resting against the cracked alley wall. Her head hung slightly, her eyes heavy with sadness. Kid's eyes slowly and carefully looked over her body and he couldn't help but notice the fatigue that made it fall slack.

His cheeks grew red and he pulled his eyes away, trying not to seem as though he was staring at "other" aspects. "I'm the son of Death, Blair. You're just a cat. What could you possibly have to feel stressed about? Wouldn't it be easy to feel complete for you?" He asked in a harsh tone. Blair looked even more hurt. "What a horrible thing to say..." she murmured.

"I have things to care about too, Kid. I have a past and a future to worry about, just like anyone else."

Kid stayed quiet for a few beats. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blair sniffled. He met her gaze to see that she was crying ever so gently. She began to frantically wipe her face when he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Shhh, it's okay." He soothed her as he began to wipe away her tears softly. He'd never really done this for anyone before, let alone a girl. Even when Patty threw her small hissy fits, he simply ignored it. But with Blair, he could not just simply sit there and let her weep. After all, he was the reason she was crying in the first place.

"You're-you're very kind." Blair said in between sniffles. Without a warning, she stood up and dusted off her dark purple dress. "I have to get back." She answered Kid's quizzical look. "Liz and Patty will want to know that I found you. Don't worry though," she added with a smile. "I won't tell them where you are." She winked and walked back down the alleyway.

Kid watched her bouncy figure disappear into the night. Something sparked inside him. Suddenly he didn't feel so depressed. He may have been mistaken, but the hole inside him, briefly, felt full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kid woke up to find that the sun was high in the sky. It's grin told him that it must have been somewhere between midday and one in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes; he'd fallen asleep in the alleyway that night. After Blair left, he continued to wonder what the feeling was inside of him. It was warm, yet so very brief. He wished to have more of it. The obvious answer, he thought, had to be that Blair had caused it. But that would be impossible. The two of them never had any kind of interaction unless Kid found himself at Maka's house for a school matter. And even at that point, Blair was hardly ever there.

No, Kid thought, it had to be something else. He'd ponder over it that entire night; simply wondering what else it could have been that made him feel so whole even if it had only been for a few brief moments. But now it was day, and Kid was sure that Liz and Patty would be at his house worried sick about him. He got up and began to trudge in the direction of home.

Once there, his assumptions were proven true. "Kid! Where were you all night?" Patty screamed and ran into his arms. Behind her, Liz stood with her arms crossed and her face drawn with heavy annoyance. "Yeah Kid. Last night we stayed up late looking for you. Then Blair showed up and said she'd seen you and that you needed to be left alone for a little. But you never came home." Liz sounded very upset with her reiteration of the night's happenings.

"Blair was right, I simply needed some time away from my quarters. And it's not as though I could have gotten hurt. If I'd left Death City's walls, my father would have known. There was no need to worry."

Patty pulled away from him. "You're our meister! We have all right to worry!" Kid sighed and put on a brave smile. Both of them were right. They were his weapons and they needed him no matter what. "You're right, you're right. I apologize."

"Care to tell us what's been going on lately?" Liz inquired with an intense glare. Kid couldn't tell them the truth, of course, but with how Liz was looking at him, he knew he couldn't get away with not answering. "Just some business between my father and I." He quickly lied. Liz's eyes narrowed and her mouth parted as though she were going to say more, but Patty tugged on her sister's arm. "Liz, we shouldn't bother him if it's about his dad..."

Liz just sighed. "Okay, I won't ask then. Just... Don't worry us so much okay? We have a lot of work to do and this stuff really concerns us. We need you and you should need us too." Kid gave a weak smile and walked into his house, the two sisters following him right behind. He turned at the doorway. "Listen, girls I need to sleep. I didn't get enough rest last night and my back is killing me. Would you mind just letting me take the day off?"

Patty and Liz gave each other a quick look. "Okay, but just this once. We need to train Kid." Liz answered for the both of them. "Please forgive me girls, and thank you so very much." Kid smiled and closed the door. Once inside, he took off his shirt and flopped down on his symmetrical bed.

It only seemed to be a moment that he closed his eyes, but when he opened them up, he saw from his bedroom window that it was night. The moon loomed once more, and he thought he'd felt a familiar presence close by. He peered out his bedroom window and out onto Death City's streets.

Down below, he could see the shadow of a cat darting into a near by alleyway. He blinked his eyes and stared for a moment more. He didn't know why, but he waited. His head still felt groggy and he wanted to sleep, yet his guardian never came to his side. He felt as though that was a good enough excuse for why he was waiting. For a moment, he thought he was waiting for nothing at all.

But then the shadow appeared once again. He zeroed in his sights on the small feline to see if it was her. Sure enough, Blair looked back up at Kid. Her bright yellow eyes seemed to lighten with recognition and she waved her tail in salutations. It took Kid a moment to register the exchange; at that moment he felt the same presence of warmth from the night before. It'd reached into his hard and lit a flame that now tickled his stomach with nerves of insecurity and pleasure.

His pause made Blair tilt her head in confusion. Blinking a few more times, Kid finally waved back. He saw her change into her human form and promote a gesture that she'd come inside. Kid's eyes widened as he looked around his already-cleaned apartment. When he turned back to the window, she was already gone. A small knock finalized her visit.

Kid fixed his sheets as precisely as possible, which took a good few minutes, and then answered the door. "May I come in?" Blair asked before he could even greet her properly.

"Of... Course..." Kid's voice was lethargic and strained from just waking, but he wasn't going to let that bother him now. "Was there something you needed Blair?" he asked her. It was quite odd that she'd wanted to come into his house in the middle of the night when they'd had such brief moments together.

"I was just out for a while and saw you! So I figured, since we're friends, that it'd be okay if I came over to hang out for a few minutes. Surely it's fine?" He opened his mouth to respond, but she closed it with her persistence. "Great!" She promptly gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed to sit on his couch. "But Blair, it's so late, what could you possibly want to do?"

"What every man and woman do when they're alone in a house!" she purred seductively. Kid could feel himself blushing, worrying over what he might hear her say. "We... Have a sleepover!" she squealed. Kid could tell that this would, indeed, be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Blair had stayed till late in the night. Her provocative nature hadn't reflected the night's events in any case; she'd come into Kid's room, moved his things around out of curiosity (which did not go well with him in any sense), and made a mess of the bed sheets, throwing them on the floor for her to curl up and sleep in as a cat.

"Why do you even want to stay here?" Kid asked her in annoyance. The whole night he'd been chasing her around and trying to prevent the birth of asymmetrical happenings, but Blair had managed to snoop about his small living space and make disaster out of whatever she touched. "Because it's so nice here, and I feel a lot safer." She purred, rolling onto her back and reaching her paws to the ceiling. He looked at the little purple cat and sighed at her content face.

"Why would you need to feel safe? Death City itself isn't a dangerous place right now."

"That may be true, but you never know! There are a lot of creepy people, and some times the scariest are those you'd never even think of! And besides," she mewed rolling over to look at him with wide yellow eyes. "You're the real thing. As Death's son, you're second best to him! Who else would I be safer with?" Her words had plucked at something deep in his soul.

She wasn't wrong; being Death's son alone was a guaranteed safety, but being Death's son was also a burden. Of course Kid had a slight annoyance with his father, and why shouldn't he? Being a goof was one thing, but Kid felt as though his father brushed off some of the stress that came with being such an important figure. Hadn't he realized his position? He was Death; he should show at least some sort of concern.

And yet this figure had almost too much faith in his young students, placing risky tasks in their hands almost every day. Kid knew this all too well because he too was given tasks that he didn't fully understand. The work was never taxing, but it was a bother. And while new assignments stacked up on Kid's plate, he recognized that no matter how much good he did or how many times he'd proven himself a worthy Shinigami, his father's name would only loom about, putting him in unnecessary glory and unnecessary danger.

And now this effect had traveled to even a simple cat such as Blair. His heart had sunk at her words and he couldn't understand why. "Well... I'm not sure what you feel you need protection from Blair, but as long as you make no more asymmetrical abominations, I suppose I could allow you to stay here."

His words didn't reach her, however; she'd fallen fast asleep. "Blair?" he called to confirm that the cat had fallen asleep. A purple ear twitched and a murmur escaped her mouth, but she covered her face with a paw in resignation to slumber. Kid felt a small, tired smile reach across his face. He couldn't help but bend down and stroke her soft fur.

"You're a true handful." He whispered, wrapping a sheet around her small body. He turned to look at his own bed, which at this point was bare with little room for improvement. Kid knew he didn't own any other blankets, and while this may bother his sleeping, he didn't feel like snatching any from Blair.

Lying down, he thought of how he might not be able to sleep now; this was his first time sleeping with a woman in the room. The thought made him nervous for a moment, but he decided to ignore it and try to sleep. Surely enough, once his head hit the pillow, he crashed into a deep sleep.

Two yellow eyes opened in the darkness. She felt warmth from the blanket Kid had tucked her in with. Shaking it off, she changed into her human form and yawned. It had only been half an hour since her and Kid had fallen asleep, and she felt as though her catnap hadn't sufficed. She glanced over to where Kid lied, a guilty look flashing in her eyes. "I didn't want him to sleep in the cold..." She whispered to herself. Thinking back to her sweet awakening, she felt it was only fair she return the favor.

Taking the crumpled blankets off the floor, she neatly tucked them around Kid the best she could. Stepping back to admire her work, she felt proud at how symmetrical she'd made them out to be. In fact, she felt lucky to be a cat at that moment because she didn't even have to turn on a light to do it; night vision was the best thing ever, she concluded. Stretching herself out, she turned back into a cat and crawled onto the bed, curling herself up next to Kid's back. As she drifted off into her second nap of the evening, Blair thought about how nice it would be if every night turned out like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_We all have pasts. Some of us have darker ones than others. Me? I have a horrifying one. One that I hope no one ever finds out about. But I guess for this time only, I can revisit some of it. You may know me as Blair the Cat. But in reality, I'm Blair the Witch. _

_ Don't get me wrong. I may be a witch but I sure as hell am nothing like those other ones. The one's that get killed. Part of the reason why is because I know I wouldn't live to see another day if I were like them. But survival isn't the only thing on my mind. I'm genuinely a good person. Witches can have a heart too. But no one would ever think that way. Not here in Death City, and not anywhere else. Everyone thought that I was a cat because I played a false prank. When Maka tried to kill me, she missed and I planted a fake soul. I felt bad that she failed, but it was either that or I died. Honestly, a cat with that much magic? You have to be kidding. _

_ I used to be like the other witches, like Medusa. I was a very powerful one in fact. More than that little snake ever was and ever will be. No one can see that though. Not now or ever. My pumpkin magic is just a simple cover up to hide my true power. A couple of times I feel like Death has caught me right where I stand, but I'm lucky that I hide my true scent under that of my "cat" identity. I guess you're all probably wondering why I gave up being such a powerful witch to be a cat. Well... That's not an easy story to tell. But I guess it'd be an easy story to understand. _

_ I was so very power hungry and I wanted nothing more than to become the most feared witch; one worthy of taking on all the monsters in this world. I had the potential for it. I killed other witches to get the power I so desperately desired. So much blood shed... And all for power. But then something happened to me that I've never really been able to explain..._

_ I met a man. A man that showed me that I didn't really need all this power and blood in the first place... A man... Named Eibon. _

_ Eibon was a man of simple power when I met him. I was far more then him at the time. He knew that too. He knew how easy it would have been for me to simply crush him. And yet he stayed to face me as though we were equals. I'd never met a man with such bravado. I found myself slowly falling in love with him..._

_ Things were going so wonderful during that time. Eibon and I were married almost at once. It was the best day of my life. Of course, I was about the age of Maka when I married him. It was a different time back then, and believe me he wasn't that much older. A couple of years later, he began working with Death. I was always too nervous to meet the man who'd slain many of my sisters and even Eibon agreed that it may be best for me to not meet him... At least not yet. _

_ Around that time, however, things began to go sour. It wasn't as though my sisters had completely forgotten about me. Aracne in particular remembered me. She was never as powerful as me. Even at the end of her small and insignificant life. But she tried so very desperately to be me... No... To be me only... Better. She wanted the power that I possessed. And she knew exactly how to get it. _

_ Around the time I turned eighteen, I found that I was with child. Eibon and I were going to have our very first baby together. It was the happiest thing that'd ever happened to me. However, two very powerful people having a child together could only result in the child having a large amount of value. I guarded that baby with my life. When he was born, I felt as though nothing else mattered but me protecting my family. I named him after the man I love. The man who'd given me this wonderful life. Baby Eibon was the other light of my life. _

_ And Aracne stole him from me. _

_ She came to me one night, when Eibon was out working with Death. She warned me of the rising of the Kishan. She said that she needed my help in order to provide it with everything it needed. Of course my answer was no, but do you think she'd stop with just a simple decline? Of course not. _

_ I remember that scene, as clearly as I remember my newborn's face. She had her eyes narrowed at me, and baby Eibon cried in the background. My eyes widened as she smirked. "If you don't do this, I'd hate to think of what could happen to your precious baby boy. I do love children." She licked her lips. _

_ I warned her that if she even laid a hand on my son, it would be the end for her. But of course I knew that even I couldn't protect my baby for long. And if I told my husband that would be the end of our child and our life. I gave in. I said I would help with the start of the Kishan..._

_ It's not something I'm proud of. I went back to that life of bloodshed that I thought I'd never have to see again. You have no idea how many of my sisters I killed. How many innocent lives were stolen in the process. I hated it. But I thought of my husband and my son and I knew that this had to be done in order to keep the witches at bay. But once I'd finished doing Aracne's bidding... _

_ I came home one night to find that Eibon wasn't in his crib. A note simply wrote... 'Thanks for all your help. Your son will be eternally safe.' _

_ I don't want to even speak of what I saw next... What she did to my son... I remember how cold he felt... How pale... How... How weak and light... _

_ I told Eibon. Everything. But I knew that I couldn't keep living this way. Eibon was always away from home after that; his anger forcing him to work harder to avenge hi son. But I couldn't stand to be alone... I thought too much about all that had happened. And so I decided that before I would ever have to see the war with the Kishan... I would take my own soul. I killed myself. And that's what drove Eibon to do all that he did. _

_ If only he'd stayed around just a bit longer. He would have seen me live again. I came back, alive and well. But it was years and years later... Years and years too late... Eibon's soul was already put in that damned key... And that was the end of me. When I found out all that Eibon had done I didn't know what to do at first. I felt so lonely. The world that I'd known had changed in so many ways. And I found out that now there was an academy for kids to become natural witch killers. _

_ I was determined to try to live the life that Eibon would have wanted me to live. The one that he had worked so hard to give me. So I disguised myself as a cat. I decided that there was no time to waste. That I should always try my best to be happy, even in the darkest of days. I made my place in my little pumpkin home and one night I was taking a bath and... Well, you know the rest. _

_ If anyone were to know of my past... I don't know what I would do. I've stayed hidden for this long. But things are changing again. Death and all his crew feel as though they've beaten the evil witch Medusa, but I know better. Witches don't just die. And that's why I am here today. That's why I need Kid. I'll do whatever it takes to get back what I have lost... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kid woke up in his bed early in the morning; he'd had a dreamless sleep that was so deep and comfortable with a feeling of warmth. For a moment, he had no memory of the night before. Then he remembered, "Blair..." he groaned lightly. He turned over quickly in his bed to find her. His eyes scanned all edges of his room, but no one was there. "Blair?" he called out. There was no reply.

He then began to twitch a bit; the sheets were no longer symmetrical. "Gah, why can't things just be symmetrical all the time no matter what?" he complained out loud. He crossed his arms; he found himself much more frustrated than he normally would be over the matter. What was really on his mind was Blair. He could only imagine what sort of disorganized monstrosities she'd made while he slept.

Once he was finished aligning his sheets, he searched the entire room; there wasn't a single trace that Blair had been there. His heart felt a slight stab of pain. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he didn't like the idea of her leaving without even saying anything; at the very least she could have made sure the bed sheets were lined up perfectly. He shook his head. He knew that he needed to pay attention to more important things.

And whether he liked it or not, he'd promised Liz and Patty that he'd train with them today and he intended to keep said promise. He buttoned up his suit jacket and made sure everything was perfectly symmetrical in the room before he left. He took a step outside his door to find Liz and Patty standing nose to nose with him.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Kid cried, stumbling back as he did. Liz had her hands on her hips while Patty ran in for a hug. "Training today. We wanted to make sure that you weren't planning on sleeping in." Liz explained in a very blunt, monotone voice. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied coldly.

The trio had decided to practice outside on the outskirts of the academy's grounds. It was a shady meadow surrounded by a thick growth of trees, it's leaves protecting them from the hot beams. From the sun "Now our Soul Resonance isn't what it ought to be." Liz commented. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kid, but we always get that one right on the nose. So let's pull it together."

Kid made no remarks to Liz's demands and began to get to work. The two of them flipped into weapon gear and Kid caught them without missing a beat. _Perfectly symmetrical..._ Kid tried to stay focused. He couldn't live with himself if this wasn't totally and completely symmetrical. "Alright let's go!" He cried out.

"Soul Resonance!" the three of them blared out together. A flash of blue light and the girls had went from smoking pistols to the Death Cannons Kid was so very good at using. He practiced a couple shots in the air and at some trees, causing quite a bit of damage. Everything was going smoothly and all three souls worked in perfect harmony. _Perfectly... Symmetrical..._

Kid focused on a group of trees and began to beam up, ready to fire. "Kid look out!" Patty screamed right at the last minute. But it was too late; the cannons had already blasted two shots in perfect unison and hit the trees right on target. A cry was heard and a small thump followed after it. The sisters changed back into their regular forms and all three ran over. "What did I hit?" Kid cried out. "I didn't see anything!"

"I saw her in the trees at the last moment!" Patty cried. The smoke around the damaged site cleared to reveal the small body of a purple cat. "Blair!" Kid cried out. He picked her up. "Blair? Blair, are you okay?" He tried to be as gentle waking her up as possible. She laid very still for a few moments and then sputtered a cough. Her yellow eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. "Kid?"

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Liz grabbed a hold of Kid's shoulder and hissed to him, urgency heavy in her tone. Kid got up, Blair in his arms, and began to run straight for the academy's shelter. "Kid wait for us!" Patty called after him. But Kid wouldn't stop. He needed to keep running. Who knew how bad he'd hurt her?

Later on that evening, Kid found himself waiting outside the infirmary. He'd stayed in the same place and in the same position since he'd gotten there. He couldn't possibly imagine leaving Blair by herself seeing as he was responsible for her injuries. Nygus was the nurse at the moment, and she'd given Kid Blair's hat to hold onto. All he could do was hold it in his hands and stare at it. He was very powerful and those shots were a practiced aim to kill. He held back nothing during the fires, and getting hit with such blows would cause serious damage, normally enough to kill a witch of even power.

Nygus walked out in a nurse's coat, holding a clipboard. Kid looked up at her with tired, yet hopeful eyes. "She's going to be fine, Kid. She's out of the woods now. She'll be in a little bit of pain, but when she wakes up I'm sure she'll have the magic to heal herself right back up. You just knocked her unconscious and put her in a serious state." Kid looked back down at Blair's hat again and nodded. "You should go home and get some sleep. Don't you have class in the morning?" Nygus asked.

"Can I see her?" Kid asked abruptly, completely ignoring her question. Nygus looked taken aback for a moment, but under her bandages, she gave a slight smile. "Yes, I don't think there'd be a problem with that." Kid jumped up and practically ran into the room.

Outside on the balconies, however, Liz and Patty were having a serious conversation as they watched the tired sun set for the evening. "Liz what are we going to do?" Patty asked; she seemed more hurt than she normally would have been over the matter. "There's nothing we can do Patty. I don't know what's wrong with Kid lately." Liz shrugged, closing her eyes as she turned around to lean her back against the railing.

Patty had her arms folded over the side of the railing and looked out at the drooling sun. "Do you think it has something to do with Blair?" Patty asked, her eyes narrowing down with annoyance. "Blair? Why would you think that?" Liz asked, opening one blue eye to peer at her little sister curiously. "You saw how he ran today! And he's been waiting by the infirmary all day!" Patty whined.

"Patty, he could have killed her. I'm sure Kid just feels really bad. Anybody would over something like this." Liz comforted. She noticed that her little sister had grown fairly annoyed with their meister and getting easily offended by him lately. "Patty... Is there something you want to tell me?" Liz asked. Patty looked at her sister with big, wide eyes. "Well, like what?" she asked in her more normal, dopey voice.

Liz shook her head. "Never mind. Listen I'm going to head on inside. You come find me when you're ready to go home." She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, leaving Patty outside by herself. "Kid..." Patty muttered under her breath. _If only you knew how I really felt about you. I know you a lot better than people might think. How else would I be able to resonate my soul with yours? I've never seen that look on your face before... Oh Kid... Please don't fall for Blair... _Patty silently begged in her mind. Her eyes began to water and she squeezed them shut. Slight sniffles escaped from her as her body shook. She hadn't wanted to ever fall for her meister. He was the one who had saved her and her sister off the streets. He had made her what she was today. If Blair got in the way... All of that would be ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Haha... Hey guys... I'M SO LATE AND I AM SO SORRY! So, I know this note is very informal, however I don't mind getting personal with you all anyways, so let me just start off with this official apology for this fanfic not being updated as frequently as it should be! I work on a lot of different projects, all in which have actually been on hold. The reason: I'm a college student and have been working my butt off the last few months. Throw in friends and family with a lot of stuff going on, it's just a recipe for long pauses. The good news is that I am on winter break after my finals this week, which means more of this fanfic for you! I really appreciate all your support and hope you guys enjoy the latest installment. In the future, I will try my best to update more frequently!**

**Chapter Six**

Kid walked into the infirmary room, not sure what to expect. All he could hope for was that Blair would forgive him. _As if I even deserve that kindness... First she comes looking for me, then she comes to my home out of worry, and now she's in the infirmary because of me... Even if it was just an accident... I never wanted to hurt someone innocent._

When he entered to room, Blair was in human form, sleeping. He walked over quietly so not to disturb her and placed her hat down on the nightstand beside her bed. It was then that he noticed how tired she looked. He'd forgotten where, but he remembered hearing that some people let all their stress out when they sleep. Blair, who was normally a very cheerful person, now seemed to represent the very definition of stress. It was hard to believe the girl who made men fall to their knees could have such a resting face.

_I shouldn't be thinking of her like that... That's not how you repay a woman... _Kid thought to himself, feeling ashamed that he'd thought so poorly of his friend. "K-Kid?" A light groan from in front of him brought him back. "Blair? Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand as a reaction.

She pulled it back in pain, wincing. "Sorry." He apologized and pulled up a chair to sit by her side. "It's fine." She smiled weakly. "I'll get better soon. I have a healing magic I can use. I'm just really tired right now is all." Kid smiled sadly, "Please tell me it doesn't have something to do with pumpkins."

"What of mine doesn't have to do with pumpkins?" Blair joked back with a weak laugh. "My you have a lot of power. Even when I went against Maka and Soul for the first time, I didn't get so banged up." Kid looked down at his folded hands in shame. "It's a compliment, silly." Blair tried to reassure as soon as she saw his expression. Kid wasn't feeling any better, "Blair... I feel so bad. I would never hurt an innocent creature. Especially you. You've done nothing wrong to me."

Blair grabbed his hand tenderly and cooed, "It's nice to know that I have such a caring friend. You don't have to apologize, but it is nice to know that I have a friend who was willing to, not only take me here to get healed, but also wait for me to get better. It really does mean the world to me." Kid smiled, still looking towards the ground. That was when a thought occurred to him. "Wait, when you fought Maka and Soul for the first time... They took one of your lives from you right?"

"Yes." She looked at him puzzled.

"Did... Did I..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. "Are you asking if you took one of my lives?" She tried to put two and two together. Kid nodded weakly, just barely able to hold a steady gaze with her. "Yes... You did without a doubt..." Kid's eyes got wide. "Oh... No... Blair... Blair I-"

"Don't apologize." She smiled again. "I already told you it's fine."

"How... How many do you have left?" he asked, his breathing becoming difficult. Blair raised her unsteady hand and put her finger to her lips. "A cat, never tells." She hushed. Kid felt an alarm go off in his head. "Blair..." He felt tears flood out before he could help himself. _Don't you dare cry! How pathetic! _He yelled at himself. But he couldn't help it. He shook to his very core.

Blair said nothing as he sat there. She simply put her injured hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him however she could. _Even now when she's injured, and injured by me nonetheless, she's still trying to be comforting._ The thought made him shake and sob even harder. "Kid." Blair finally said in a small voice. He looked up with red, bleary eyes and met her intense gaze. Her tone was not at all normal for Blair. There was a hint of sorrow and self-hatred in her voice as she stated, "Please don't cry over me. I don't deserve that much kindness. And even at that..." She trailed off.

Nygus walked in at that moment. "Kid, your father is searching for you. He says he has a special assignment he needs you and your girls to carry out." Kid faced away and tried to clean up his face the best he could. He didn't want others to know he'd been crying and especially someone he could hardly say he knew. "I'll be right with him." He responded, his voice stern with it's usual profession. When he was sure that Nygus had gone to the back of the room, and was no longer looking at him, he looked up at Blair and said, "I want to do something nice for you... When you get better and when I come back from whatever it is my father wants me to do, name whatever you want and I will give it to you. Think of it as my official apology."

Blair smiled mischievously, back to her old self it seemed. "I like the sound of that! My Deathy-Kid can take me out on a date!" She'd said it rather loud and Kid could hear Nygus from the back of the room trying to hold back a snicker. He wanted to refuse, horribly. It was not the that the thought of taking Blair out on a date was repulsive, it was more the fact that Kid had never been out on a date before and was positively frightened of embarrassing himself. Besides, with his need for perfection, if something went wrong on the date than it was a guarantee failure from the get-go.

"Blair... I'm not so sure..." Kid looked around nervously, but when he finally turned his eyes back to her, he saw that her face seemed to be distraught with the fact that she might actually get rejected for once. Kid couldn't bring himself to say the rest of his sentence. "Fine. It's a date. The night after I get back?" he asked. "Oh, that's purrfect!" Blair seemed to almost scream, despite her drastic state.

"Alright, that's enough Casanova. I can't have you putting her in a coma due to being too overexcited." Nygus walked over, hands on her hips. Kid turned red-faced as he looked at her bandaged face. "Um... Can that even happen?" He stammered. "Who knows? But you better be off, your father said it was of the utmost importance." Nygus changed the subject. In her mind she was trying not to laugh at how utterly ridiculous Kid's expression was, as well as the whole situation.

Kid got up and turned to Blair. "I'll see you then." He promised her. "Be careful." She smiled. He said his farewells to Nygus quickly and retreated from the room. Swiftly he walked down the corridor; something in his heart made him walk a little bit taller that day. _A date with Blair... That will be interesting..._ He tried not to smile to himself. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. Blair would be fine and what was even better, which surprised him, was that he had a date he was looking forward to. _Now for this assignment..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I know this is very recent seeing as I just posted a chapter last night, but I'm trying to get the ball rolling so I can finish up this fanfic and work on new projects. I really hope everyone reads this note only because it's going to explain something about this chapter. I normally don't like using original characters in fanfics, however seeing as most the witches are ones that are fought in Soul Eater, I had to improvise. I hope I did a good job at profiling a witch that could have been in Soul Eater, although she's fairly generic, I do admit. This being said, she doesn't have as much to do with the storyline other than this chapter. ****_Also_****, I have news: I'll be giving you guys a five-chapter fanfic as a holiday present! Woo! It'll be a Fairy Tail fanfic, again only five chapters, but hopefully you like the series enough to want to read this fic. Check my profile the week before Christmas! During the next installment I'll have an official release date! Thanks for your support! **

**Chapter Seven**

Kid looked around the dark, abandoned clock, wondering where the target could be. His mind flashed back to what his father had told him about his new assignment. "Now today I will be assigning you to take out a witch. She's not as powerful as some of the witches you've gone up against, however she's powerful enough that she's been terrorizing a small fishing village. Your goal is to simply take her out."

"Anything we should look out for?" Kid had asked. "Her theme is time. She seems to like magical clock bombs to go along with it, so be aware there will be explosions." _Nothing new then..._ Kid had thought to himself.

He was now finding himself in an abandoned clock tower where the witch was said to be hiding. Be hind him the small fishing village resided, which now had very little inhabitance. "Where do you think she could be, Kid?" Patty asked innocently. "Well, she likes the ticking sound of clocks, obviously. So it was no surprise that we'd find her in a clock tower. She has to be somewhere in here, resting." He paused for a moment. "She's probably had a long day of tormenting innocent bystanders." A grim tone filled the air as he let the words settle in.

Liz, who was slightly cautious, stated, "We should probably check the top of the tower. There's nowhere else but up." Kid nodded and began to run up the spiral staircase, and fast. He recalled what he'd seen in the fishing village; a lot of people had gotten injured. She may not have been deemed to be as powerful as some of the previous witches he'd battled, but she certainly knew how to cause destruction. _I'll make her pay for the damage she caused_.

As he reached the top of the tower, he found himself facing an old wooden door. He pushed through it and saw the figure of a very thin woman standing there. "Ah, I saw you come in. It was only a matter of _time_." The witch snickered. "Tick, tock, tick, tock." She chimed as she slowly turned to face the trio. As she revealed her face in the pale moonlight, you could see only long, straight, black hair fall down to her waist. She had no bangs, but only one large white eye could be seen from the left side of her face. "As you can see, I'm blind." She snickered. Her long white cloak fell behind her as she walked along the circular walls of the tower, towards Kid.

"I guess my handicap won't excuse me from your punishment, _Death's son_." She hissed his title. "No. It won't." Kid said firmly. With that, the witch hissed into a maniacal laugh and conjured two clocks into her hand. "I'm afraid you've run out of time!" She laughed as she threw them at Kid. He jumped, and just as he'd suspected, the clocks blew up once they'd hit the floor. "Wow, Death wasn't kidding when he said she liked time bombs." Patty commented as she and her sister switched into their weapon form.

"Very cute." Kid said grimly. "But not very strong." He began to fire Liz and Patty with all his might. However, each bullet seemed to fly pass the witch as she flew to avoid. She levitated from just outside the clock towers balcony and looked at Kid. "Such a shame. I really never wanted to have to hurt an instrument of time." She said sadly. Kid watched for a moment, not sure what she meant, an saw her float a ways back and conjure more clocks with her hand. She began to throw them, but as Kid braced himself, he realized that she wasn't throwing them in his direction. She was hitting the midsection of the tower. "Liz, Patty, looks like we're going to have to jump." He warned.

"Wait Kid!" Liz screamed as Kid jumped over the edge and into a forest of trees. The two girls squealed as Kid kept his body perfectly straight. Branches and shrubs broke his landing and as he climbed out of the growth, he looked back towards the clock tower. "That was so close." Liz panted. "We're not out of the woods yet." Kid said in irony. He saw the clock tower crumble, slowly but surely, but there was no sign of the witch.

"Looking for me?" he heard an eerie voice call from behind. He turned to see the time witch, looking at him with her one blank eye. Before she could say another line, he began to fire with all his might. The witch swiftly dodged each bullet. Kid narrowed his eyes in order to get a better shot, but as he focused in, and explosion hit him from behind.

"So focused on hitting me, you didn't even realize you stepped on one of my bombs!" The witch laughed as Kid fell over in pain. His face hit the harsh forest floor. "Kid!" Patty screamed as the two girls transformed. "Can't save your meister now, can you girls?" The witch bellowed in front of them. Her hackling only seemed to grow louder. Kid had just taken an extreme blow to the back of the head and seemed to be out for the moment. Patty crumpled next to him and began shaking him lightly. "Kid! Kid! Wake up!" she pleaded.

"Patty! Transform and we'll take her out! Kid won't do us any good right now!" her sister called from beside her. Patty could hardly understand a word she'd just said. Her mind was far too crowded with thoughts of the pain Kid must be in. "Patty! She'll get away!" Liz yelled. Patty felt her body shake all over, she needed to know Kid would be okay. "Patty!"

"Okay!" Patty cried with warm tears in her eyes. She transformed and Liz began shooting. The witch could still dodge them and she taunted, "You're an even worse shot then your meister!" In the reflection of the gun's shine, Patty's reflection showed her, staring intensely on Kid's still body. "Patty, focus!" Liz barked. If Patty's soul didn't stay focused and strong, there was no way Liz could work with her to defeat the target.

Kid opened his eyes, slowly. _Ouch_. He blinked and looked over, seeing his partners still battling the witch. He stood up, shaking but still holding a strong pose. "That's it." He grumbled. Patty watched in awe. "Kid! Kid!" She cried. Kid called to the two girls, "Liz! Patty! Let's take her down. She's out of time." A harsh glare pierced his eyes. It was time to get serious.

Liz transformed and, both weapons in hand, Kid stood still. "This ends now." Kid said darkly. Patty was finding it hard to keep steady. She knew the command Kid was about to give. And while she'd been in battle with her comrades many times, and had preformed this move without fail, this time seemed to be different. Seeing Kid lying there like that had made her feel helpless. She'd had feelings for her meister for a long time, but ever since the incident with Blair she'd found herself becoming far more sensitive. _Get a hold of yourself Patty! Kid needs you!_ She internally barked at herself.

"You've made me mad. Time to bring justice." He glared beneath his black and striped hair. "Liz! Patty! Soul Resonance!" he called. Patty's eyes widened. She needed to do it now. A power began to surge, and she could feel Kid and Liz's souls resonating, but her own lingered back. "Patty!" Kid cried. "What are you waiting for!" The witch watched the failing trio with amusement. "The poor thing is blinded by pain and love. No wonder she fails."

"Shut up!" Kid screamed. "Patty," he turned his attention to the younger sister. "I need you to do this."

"I'm sorry!" she cried. _Come on! _She pushed her soul hard enough, but it barely resonated with the rest. Out of a puff of smoke, Kid revealed his two large Death Cannons. "You're dead now." Kid smirked. The witch's eye widened in surprise. He began to aim and with impeccable aim he shot right at her on the third shot. The witch screamed in pain and fell on her back.

Kid walked over to her injured body and stared at her coldly. The witch groaned but then looked up at him. "Hehehe, you think this is the end? Just wait, more witches will come! From all over! And once we're all in Death City there will be nothing to stop the uprising!" Kid didn't waver. "There will always be witches. There will always be uprisings. Nothing the academy can't handle."

The witch hackled again. "Our powerful sister has returned to us. And believe me, she shall be the most threatening witch to shake Death City. I am but a small soul; my loss means nothing. Go on. Kill me." She smiled. And Kid gladly carried out the order. Her soul glowed brightly and that was all that was left of the witch. Liz and Patty turned human again and Liz looked at her sister. "You have one less than me, you take it." Patty, red-eyed, nodded slowly and ate it.

"Let's head back to the academy. Once we get there we'll have a discussion on what happened tonight." Kid said, his voice very annoyed with the night's events.

By the time they'd gotten to the academy's doors, it was very late into the night. Kid lead the girls up all the twists and turns that lead to Death's office. They walked through the door and Death greeted them. "Hello! Hey! How's it going! How was the mission kiddo?" He asked his son happily. "It went well, however a lot of damage was done."

"No worries, I'm sure the villagers will pick up and moved on. At least the witch is gone now and can cause no more damage."

"Well, there was something very strange about her." Kid began to explain the witch's final words. "A sister of the witches has returned, hm?" Death said, holding his large hands up to his chin in wonder. "Now that _is_ very interesting."

"What does it mean?" Kid asked. "Is Medusa or Arachne back?" Death pondered his son's questions for a moment and then shrugged. "Don't know! For all we know it could be a new witch entirely. But we won't know until we see more actually happen, I'm afraid to say." Kid nodded understandingly. "Well then, I shall leave you with that. Just tell me if you need anything else."

"Yes, go home and rest!" Death nodded happily. As the trio walked out the doors and into the hall, Kid stopped them. "Patty, we need to discuss what happened tonight. I haven't seen you that wary since you first started training. Why did you loose your edge tonight?" Patty looked down at the floor and blushed. "I, um... I'm not sure."

Liz leaned against the wall and watched silently. She could tell why Patty had froze during the fight, but telling Kid would have to be up to her alone. "Was it me stepping on that time bomb?" Patty looked down at the floor in shame. "Patty, you've seen me get injured tons of times. Remember Anubis? What made tonight that much different?" Patty remained silent; she was not about to tell Kid the real reason she'd gotten so frightened. Kid sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing his eyebrows in frustration. "I'm not mad, Patty. Look whatever happened tonight was not as bad as it could have been. In fact it wasn't even...that bad." He forced out the last part to make her feel better. "So whatever your personal problem is, take your time and fix it." He looked up at her. "We are one of the strongest teams the academy has. We need to stay strong."

Kid left without a word and headed down the hall. Once he'd turned a corner and disappeared, Liz walked toward her sister. Patty's eyes were filled with tears that she was trying to desperately to hold back. "Patty, you need to keep your emotions separate from missions." Patty shut her eyes tight as Liz gently placed her hands on her bare shoulders to comfort her. "What do you mean?" Patty tried to hide her feelings, even from her sister. "Patty, I'm not dumb. I can tell you like Kid a little more then a weapon should like their meister. But you have to be careful. Tonight could have gone horribly wrong if you didn't push yourself to focus." Patty wept lightly. "Patty... It's okay... I know it's hard... But it'll get better..." Liz closed her sister into a hug.

"How do you know?" Patty sniffled. "Well... Surely this isn't your first crush?" she asked. Patty looked up at her sister with large blue eyes that told her a very different answer then Liz had originally thought. "Oh..." Liz grumbled, understanding. "Well, trust me Patty... It'll get better." She reassured.

Patty looked down at the ground and continued to weep. She felt so lost and alone despite her sister's love and comfort. She didn't feel bad because she'd screwed up that night. Sure it was one thing, and Kid being disappointed in her was another, but the real reason she felt so guilty was because she had worried, during the fight, that Kid would have died with love in his heart for Blair, and not for Patty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Blair walked down the narrow alley and turned a sharp corner. In the night, she looked no more than a silhouette. Veiled with dark shadows she walked until she reached the entrance to a tunnel. This tunnel would lead to the underground of Death City, although it's magical seal prevented normal civilians from detecting it. The sky seemed to warn of rain and the moon seemed frightened of being covered by clouds. She walked into the tunnel and a small witch slithered out. "What's the passwor- Oh it is you! My apologies..." She slunk back off into the shadows. Blair continued walking as though nothing had even encountered her path., her eyes looking dead ahead.

Her face screamed determination. A loud roar of water sounded from deeper under. As Blair entered the heart of the under city the roar became deafening. She stopped at a small bridge. Rainwater circled from every which way and water poured from the wash's drains creating waterfalls at every side, but she could tell there was a protection spell to shelter from the liquid from here onwards. A circular platform lay ahead of her; it was lit out by a large amount of candles. A blood-red tent sheltered and draped a black bed from which another woman was cradled. "Ah, so you did return after all... How is our little plan working out?" An erotic voice sounded. The blinds pulled back to reveal Arachne the witch.

"It's working out fine. Kid doesn't suspect a thing." Blair reported coldly. "Poor, poor Blair." A voice rang from behind. Blair didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Medusa. "You always end up working with my older sister. Despite you being able to crush both her and I at once, if you really wanted."

"I do this for my own reasons... And my own reasons alone." A harsh yellow eye looked out from under Blair's hat. "You have a way to bring witches back from the grave, Arachne. And the same goes for their blood. You could bring back my son."

"Yes. Or end your life. Which ever way you want it." Arachne gave a small smile. "Although, I do have to say, I find it such a shame that you feel the need to waste such talents. I dare say that even Death would not be able to defeat you in battle. You have the skills to know how to win a war. Not only the power yourself, but the strategy."

Blair looked at her grimly; a poker face filled with demise. "Well, Arachne," The name felt bitter on her tongue. "You'll get the war and revenge you so desperately crave. But before I continue, show me proof. If I find your evidence faulty..." she paused for a moment brought herself closer to the dark woman's face. Her yellow eyes blazed like an inferno as she stared into Arachne's to put fear in her cold heart. "I will kill you." She hissed.

"A deal is a deal."

"You've said that before."

"Oh, but that was by far different. At the time, you son was not only the son of _you_, one of the most powerful witches in the entire world but also the son of Eibon. Imagine what a boy with such blood could do. I had no idea what would have happened had he lived; which side he'd be on and whether or not you'd control him. Besides, you needed to be broken."

Blair smacked Arachne across the face. "He would have left everyone alone. And you didn't give him the chance to experience even half of what life can offer."

Arachne bled from the corner of her mouth. She licked it in a wicked manner and stated coldly, "The point still stands. If I bring him back from the grave now, he will be weaker in terms of power. Not anything my army or I alone can't handle."

"I don't care if he's the most powerful man in all the world or not. Now I want proof. If I don't get it then I'll kill you and have one of your minions kill me where I stand."

"Oh, what a little drama queen we have here!" Medusa chirped in the background.

Arachne snapped her fingers and faced her back to Blair. She walked into the tent. A crib lied beside her bed and showed a small boy, squirming. "Eibon!" Blair cried as she looked at the crib. She rushed to grab her child, but her hands went right through him.

"In order for him to be solid I need to finish the spell. And I won't do that until you've completed the deal." Arachne explained. Blair looked at her. "Well no worries there." She responded grimly. The child looked at her with tears in his eyes. She hushed him and put her finger to his lips, although neither of them could feel the touch. The baby ceased his crying.

"What a nice illusion." Blair smiled and looked at Arachne. "It's not. If it were that kind of spell, it could not react to you. Besides no one here has any memory of the child. If you recall, we'd need memory in order to create such a strong illusion. I don't think you'd want the memories I have of your son." Blair smacked Arachne once more. "Shut up, you filth."

Arachne grabbed Blair's hand gently and led her away from the crib. "Blair, my sweet dear, if you keep hitting me I think I'll kill you and bring your son back just so he may be an orphan." They stopped beside the water. "Now I need you to continue making Death's son fall in love with you." Arachne leaned her face in close to Blair's, smirking.

"I'm also sorry you got injured, sweet love. I know I told you to do something to make him feel bad, but taking a hit like that was over the top." Arachne took her pale hand and placed it carefully on Blair's chin. She led her face up to hers, their lips so close that Blair could feel the heat of Arachne's sweet breathe.

"I appreciate your hard work. It shows your serious. Once you make that little brat fall so deeply in love he trusts you with everything, we'll be able to infiltrate the heart of the academy and take it down. Right to the ground." Arachne pulled herself away and walked over towards the bed to lay down. Blair stared at her with hate firm in her stare. She turned on her heel and pulled her hat over her eyes.

Shoving her way past Medusa, Blair was gone in vanished back into the shadows. Once the sisters were sure she was gone, Medusa walked over and looked into the crib. "I never understood what was so great about children. I mean, then again, I never was the motherly type. Just look at my own offspring." She laughed. Arachne smirked in amusement. "Being a caretaker was always more my job." She agreed.

"So are you really going to bring the boy back?" Medusa asked sitting down on the bed beside her sister. Arachne perched her head on her fist as her elbow was propped up beside a couple of pillows. "Of course not sister. What you see in the crib is not an illusion spell but rather a mixture of multiple spells casted by multiple witches. Some of them stole her memories and some of them are able to reenact basic movements or reactions that a child would have. That's why some of our sisters have been watching the exchange the whole time. Blair has always worked alone so she's failed at recognizing magic made through a team of witches." Arachne explained. "Very clever." Medusa smirked. "However, when she finds out..."

"Oh, don't concern yourself with that." Arachne assured her sister. "She will find out, of course. But by then I will have stolen all the power I need and I will put her in the grave with her loving son."

Medusa and Arachne smirked at one another; they may not get along as most siblings do, but over power and torture a hidden bond seemed to strengthen. "Rest assured, we will take over Death City and we will get what we want." Arachne smiled at her sister darkly. Medusa's snake-like smile twisted at the sides as she commented, "The fools won't know what hit them!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, so I was trying to find something from a previous chapter, and I noticed that when Blair talks about her age, she says she's the same age as dfas... No... I don't know how I made that error, and I edit my work I promise... So I fixed the issue for new readers, but for those of you who've been reading she was the same age as ****_Maka _****at the time. My apologies. (As a side note, no one knows Blair's real age; at least not so far or it was never really documented). Also! Release date for the Fairy Tale holiday fanfic is 12/20/2014! That's next Saturday! :3 Hope you guys stay tuned for that! Thank you for your support!**

**Chapter Nine**

Kid had found a note at his door telling him to meet Blair in front of Maka's house at eight. _Well looks like I'll be in for a long night... _Kid rolled his eyes in annoyance. While he was excited, to a certain degree, he was also nervous. Being nervous for Kid was almost unheard of, and therefor he felt a high level of agitation. But nonetheless he was out front of Maka's home right at eight.

"I thought you'd never show Kid!" Blair purred as Kid approached. He had to wonder if Maka or Soul knew about this brief engagement; no doubt Soul would make it his business to put him in a personal hell. _At least Liz and Patty don't know..._ He assured himself. "Hello Blair." His eyes were kept blank and bored, which threw Blair off a bit. _He's probably nervous..._ She comforted herself.

"Come on!" she squealed grabbing his arm. It was then that Kid noticed she was wearing a long purple dress, different from the other one's she'd normally worn. It had long sleeves, but it had no shoulders and was slightly low cut. Despite the slit at its side, which slightly revealed her leg, Kid had to admit it was a surprisingly modest look for Blair. She walked with him, practically hugging his arm, when she turned her small face up. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm just surprised to see you dressed like that." He said in a monotone voice. Blair blushed slightly, "Is it not what you want?" Kid shook his head, "Just different for someone like you." He turned his face to look down the street. In truth, Blair had found herself slightly nervous before the date. Surely, one would think that being a hostess made interactions with men easier, or that she'd be more inclined to be one dates. Blair, however, had not been on a date since she'd awoken. She'd realized the night before that the last person to have taken her anywhere in such a manner was Eibon. She'd chosen a less revealing dress in hopes that it would show her serious intent on the evening.

"So where are we going?" Kid asked her finally. Blair made a pouty face, "The man normally choses the place!" Kid's eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't know!" The female put a single digit to her lips as she pondered out loud, "Is this your first time taking a lady out on a date, I wonder?" A pale blush flooded his cheeks, giving Blair the answer she needed. _I kind of feel bad about it... Poor guy's never been on a date and here I am taking his first shot at romance away... But it's worth it... _She rationalized to herself.

"How about we go get a dinner and eat it outside? It's such a beautiful night out." Blair compromised. Kid nodded his head in acknowledgement, but wouldn't turn to face her. She found it strange that she'd seen more emotion on the boy's face prior to, but now that the main event was happening, he showed so little. For Blair's plan to be executed, she needed him to give her the signals of some sort of desire or enjoyment at the very least.

The duo had stopped at a small seafood restaurant where Blair had delightfully gotten all the shrimp she could possibly want. Kid, on the other hand, found himself to nervous to eat. Sitting out on a bench near a basketball court, Kid sat and stared at the ground while Blair happily munched away on her food. "Why didn't you get anything Kid?" Blair asked lovingly. "I'm not very hungry..." he said in his usual harsh tone. Blair stared at her plate of shrimp with a slumped look on her face, her ears hanging low in disgruntlement. _How am I ever going to get this kid to have feelings for me if he doesn't even know how to have a simple date and enjoy it?_

Kid had looked forward to the night, surely, but once it'd happened he'd found that he had no clue how to have a date in the first place. The unknown bothered him and the night hadn't felt quite right, even if he did find Blair's appearance remotely appeasing. Blair clapped her hands together as though she'd finally decided something. "Kid, have you ever danced before?" _If he doesn't know, then I'll just have to teach him! _

Kid started aback, his eyes wide with confusion. "W-what?" he asked in bewilderment. "Danced! Have you ever danced?" she leaned in close, purring away. "I... Not really!" he put his hands on her bare shoulders trying to push her away gently. "Let me teach you!" She jumped up, knocking the rest of her shrimp everywhere as she went. Before Kid could respond, Blair grabbed his hands and pulled him out onto the basketball court. "Well, it may not be romantic, but it works!" she smiled. "W-we don't even have music Blair!" Kid tried to rationalize with her.

"Psh, who needs music!" she chirped. "You don't need music to dance with someone you like, silly!" Kid stopped, thinking maybe he'd misheard her. _Did she just say she liked me? No, it's Blair we're talking about, she likes everybody..._ Although Kid had never really heard the cat tell anyone something like that. "Okay, now grab me right here on my waist!" she instructed. Kid was still in shock and unable to move. Blair rolled her eyes with a smile. Dragging his hand and placing it on her waist she laughed, "It's okay to hold my waist Kid!"

"U-um, Blair I know I-"

"Hush! Okay now you just hold my hand... Kind of like what we're doing now, but you have to relax a little!" Kid's hand looked as though it was in pain, struggling within Blair's grip. But at her words, he decided to follow her instructions in order to pay off his debt. Sliding his fingers in between her own, Kid blushed and turned away from her face. "There we go! Now I'll just rest my hand on your shoulder." Her hand was daintily placed on his shoulder and Kid realized just how delicate her hands were.

"Just follow my lead." Blair instructed. Swaying her hips side to side slowly, Kid followed her lead as the couple spun in a circle. "You're not bad at this, normally someone would have stepped on my shoe by now!" Her laugh sounded a little like bells. They were slow dancing, but Kid's initial feelings made him feel as though everything moved too fast. He stared at the ground, hoping he didn't step on her dress or feet, but Blair made sure to give him enough space.

"Blair," he began. He'd wanted to say it while they'd been sitting on the bench, yet he couldn't find the right words at the time. "I know that I owe you a lot. Lately, I've either been rude to you or I've caused you physical pain." He flinched thinking about the injuries the woman had suffered due to his blow. "But I'm not very good at dates, mostly because I've never been on one. I..." he sighed, but Blair was willing to let him finish what he had to say. Looking into her golden eyes, he admitted, "I was really looking forward to tonight. But, I don't like when I don't know or understand something. It's foreign to me. So I suppose I can understand why you'd be disappointed in this... Date..."

Blair took her hand off of Kid's shoulder and used it to muffle her giggle. "Kid," she said staring up at him. "There's no reason to be nervous! And I'm not disappointed! I've enjoyed tonight more than I've enjoyed anything in a long time." She didn't want to think about it, but his moment of honesty had reminded her a lot of something Eibon used to do. In her previous marriage, Eibon had never lied to her and was never afraid to show her his bashfulness. While Kid was not completely open about such private matters, he was still willing to tell her the truth.

"I was nervous about tonight too." She admitted to him. Confusion seeped into his features as he asked, "Why would you be nervous? Aren't you the one whose used to this kind of thing?" he asked in surprise. Shaking her long purple curls, she purred, "Nope! I haven't been on a date in a long time!" _A very long time..._ She added bitterly to herself. Kid was surprised to hear this new development and felt slightly at ease that the two had somewhat mutual feelings.

He noticed now that Blair wasn't really that tall at all; she was rather short when she wasn't wearing heels and he stood a good inch above her. When she looked at him, he noticed that the look she gave him was genuine and not at all misleading or mischievous. "I have to confess, Kid... I really do like you." She purred as she leaned closer to his face. It was hard for him to picture Blair this way; between the honest looks and the modest dress, his mind was bemused by what intentions Blair had for him.

Nerves out of control, Kid had no idea what to do in this situation. Round yellow orbs peered into his own as Blair stood up on her toes to inch closer to his face. "B-Blair?" his voice shook and lacked in confidence. Blair didn't answer; she planned to kiss him then and there. Closing his eyes, Kid gave the feline a gentle push, resting her back on her feet. Her furry purple ears flattened in confusion and her eyes were wide with disappointment. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Blair, I don't think I feel..." he paused, wondering how this should go. "I can't deny that I think you're attractive, but I don't think we're very... Compatible." He looked towards the ground. While Blair knew that this was a trap she and the other witches were setting up, she couldn't help but feel saddened by his words. "W-why?" she asked. "Because Blair, we're so... Different. And I'm younger than you..." he speculated. _Heh... Well you're not completely wrong there..._ Blair was hundreds of years older then him, but her body was only two years older more mature.

"Kid... I'm eighteen." His eyes bulged. "No you're not! You work at that shady hostess club!" She rolled her eyes. "Which you have to be _eighteen_ to work at. No one can tell how old I am because of how I look!" The cat was beginning to get flustered in all her sadness. "But even if age wasn't the issue, you're you and I'm... Me..." he slowly added as he noticed the tears welling up in the young woman's eyes. "B-Blair... Don't cry. I didn't mean anything like that."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" Warm tears spilled down her cheeks causing her mascara to run, but Blair didn't care. "Are my curls not symmetrical enough for you? Or is it that I'm too _slutty_ for you?" she wept. "Blair, you are not... Whatever that word was!" Kid stumbled. "And I have to admit, I appreciate your curls; they're actually perfect!" But no matter what sort of compliments he threw at her, she wouldn't respond; she turned away from him, her ears down in pure sorrow.

_Great I've gone and made her cry again..._ Kid noticed with angst towards himself. He took a step towards Blair and gently wrapped his arms around her. His head against her bare shoulder, he noticed how soft her skin was against his cheek. He blushed heavily and his eyes were turned away in annoyance. Blair's weeping stopped, leaving behind only a few sniffles in its wake. "K-Kid?" she asked.

"Look... I can't help but notice you leave a warm feeling in me. Who knows? Maybe I do kind of like you... But you and I don't talk enough for this to be... A thing..." he admitted to her slowly. Blair gently touched his pale hand, feeling over his knuckles. "But, I'm not against us being together. Maybe I was to rash in pushing you away. And my words obviously hurt you. So I'm sorry... But that doesn't mean that we can't try to be closer..."

"So maybe one day we can be together?" she asked.

"Yeah... Maybe... One day..." he didn't want to promise her anything, but saying no felt wrong to him. He felt something compel him to be with her, although it didn't seem like the right time. After a moment of holding her, Blair finally responded. "I'd like that." Was all she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for all the notes... However! Since this is the tenth chapter, I figured I could really use some help! A Cat's Tail is doing really well, however I want to be able to improve the story even further! If you have any suggestions, please review or PM! Also, if you like this stuff, go to my profile and look for my original work &amp; blogs! Thanks for your support! **

Chapter Ten

Kid awoke the next morning to find a note on his dresser drawer. _Have a nice day at school today!_ It wrote. The previous night, Blair had admitted her feelings for him, however Kid had explained that he needed to spend more time with her in order to match her emotions. She'd been too embarrassed to go back home by herself, and begrudgingly he'd offered his home to her yet again. "But only if you stay in cat form!" had been his terms and conditions.

Blair had followed the rules, but Kid was unsettled that she'd left so early in the morning. _Perhaps it's for the best. Liz and Patty will be here soon, and I don't need them seeing her at the house... I will have to tell them though._ He concluded. His jaw dropped when he saw how messy the sheets were, and as his usual protocol demanded, he spent a good hour fixing them to be perfect. And as he was finishing up getting ready, Liz and Patty arrived at his door.

"Kid!" Patty chirped as she ran in to give him a hug. "Good morning!" she sang. Liz nodded to her meister and high-fived him, both sharing the same bored expression. Patty hopped off the slender boy and stood next to her older sister. "Are you ready for today?" she smiled. "I suppose so." He shrugged. "We stopped by last night, but you weren't home. Where were you?" Liz asked.

Kid felt it was wrong to lie to his weapons, and although he was still slightly embarrassed about his engagement with Blair, he spoke with his confident tone, "I was out on a date with Blair, the cat." Liz felt as though her eyes were about to bulge out of her head; she could only imagine what her sister was feeling at that moment. And sure enough, Patty felt a sting of unintended rejection as she heard the words slip out of his mouth. Her heart hung sad and her blue eyes went slack with sorrow. "Why were you on a date with Blair of all people?" Liz had the confidence to ask.

"It was payment for injuring her. It's not like I decided it, or even wanted it. Nothing more." He briefly explained, walking past the twin pistols towards the exit. "_That's it? Nothing more?_ You go on a date with one of the most 'popular' girls in Death City and that's all you have to say? What happened?" Liz was on his tail practically barking her questions, mostly for Patty's sake. Kid's eyes looked to the side, but he felt no need to fully face her. "Liz, there's no need to go into detail. It's not like anything happened, or even will happen between us."

Patty stayed behind, still in shock. Grabbing the red fabric of her shirt over her heart with a small fist, she felt as though it would shatter into a thousand pieces. "Patty! Let's go!" Her sister called from afar. Patty spun around and followed out the door. "Coming!" she called in a perky voice. She knew she had to keep her composure at all costs. _But if things continue like this... It'll be too much..._ She felt a piece of cold ice slide its way into her heart, but she refused to acknowledge it right now.

As the day dragged on, Kid felt bad about what he'd told the girls earlier in the day. Despite his honesty to them, he'd still said that nothing was going to happen between him and Blair; which wasn't entirely the case. He felt wrong about saying it, but nothing could be done about it now. Liz had been on him all day, although he'd asked her to keep quiet about the matter around the rest of the group. Patty, he'd even noticed, hadn't been entirely herself either. He questioned whether or not it had really been a good idea to tell the girls the truth at this point. Neither of them seemed to be handling it well.

While Kid was lost in confusion, although no one else could tell, Patty was falling into depression. Liz, in the meantime, struggled trying to figure out a way she could resolve the issue. _This might be for the best though... It's not like the two of them would have worked out. We're a trio and if they were to have certain feelings for each other, I don't really know how I could resonate my soul with theirs... _She'd been thinking through all the ways she could handle different scenarios. She knew that, either way, Patty would be heartbroken. _But this is her first crush... It's not like these things always work out. Kid shouldn't feel obligated to like her either..._

Liz chewed on the end of her pencil throughout the entire lecture, puzzled as to what the right thing was to do. And she knew full well that her sister would only be collateral damage on Kid's part. Finally coming to a conclusion, although she didn't feel completely sound about it, she decided that she would need to have a talk with her meister if anything was to be done. But before that, she would need to make sure her little sister was stable.

During a break, Liz and Patty walked down the hall together while Kid asked Soul a few questions about the mission the scythe had currently been given. "How are you holding up, sis?" Liz asked casually, thumbs in her pockets, as the duo made their way down the hall. Patty looked like she might be about to cry, so Liz took her out to one of the balconies where no one inhabited it.

"Why'd he have to go on a date with Blair?" she asked. "Kid was just repaying a favor. We really did a number on Blair, after all. And you know how she is. Of course she'd ask for something like that in return. You heard him, nothing's going to happen between them." Liz assured her sister, although she herself didn't know if that was a complete truth.

"B-But..."

"Patty, you have to keep it together. Besides, what were you going to do if Kid liked you? What would our work life be then?" Liz felt as though she was being selfish saying those words, but it was an honest truth. "I-I don't know..." Patty sobbed. "Patty, I know you're stronger than this." She wrapped an arm around her sister. "I am!" The younger one wept. "It's just I didn't think it would hurt so bad..." Liz looked up at the sky as though begging for some sort of guidance. "Look Patty... Not everyone likes everyone... Get what I'm saying?" When Patty's blue eyes looked at the ground in confusion, Liz continued, "If you have a crush on someone, they might have a crush on someone else, or maybe they just don't feel the same way about you. But you know what? You and Kid are friends, which is better than nothing. You should hold onto the fact that you're a killer team." Turning her sister to look directly into her eyes, she smiled, "There's going to be plenty of other people out there and plenty of other guys. Someone's going to be meant for you, so don't worry." Patty nodded sadly and Liz got the feeling that she at least understood. Or so she hoped.

The older sister couldn't help but get the feeling that she was going to have to do a lot of talking today as the class came to a close. Already exhausted from the previous conversation with her sister, she was thankful when Patty left the trio for a moment to run to the restroom; most likely to cry more. "Kid, I need to talk to you." Liz pulled the meister into a deserted hall. Kid was slightly taken aback. "What is it?" Her blue eyes flickered to the floor, feeling like a terrible sister for the crime she was about to commit.

"You can't tell Patty about this but... Kid that girl has a lot of feelings for you. She's been so uptight about it lately and after hearing about it last night... You and Blair and all that..." Liz trailed off. Kid's eyes were wide with surprise, although his voice remained the same when he stated, "I can't date her Liz..."

"I know, I know... I'm not asking you to. It's just that I don't know what to do with her. I might be her sister, but there's nothing I can say to make her like you any less. But now it's affecting our work situation and it's just all kinds of bad." Liz threw a hand up in confusion. "There's only so much I can do."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Kid's face had gone back to normal by now and it bothered Liz how emotionless he could be over one of his closest friends. "I don't know! Anything! Just... Just don't damage my sister..." she silently begged, a plea silently read in her eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, "Liz, I won't hurt Patty. Or at least, I'll try my best not to. I know I went out with Blair last night, and I know that must have been a shock, but nothing will really happen between the two of us."

Again, Kid was spewing a slight lie. He felt bad, as this was not his usual behavior, but he had no other choice in this situation. Still lost in confusion as to what to do with Blair alone, he had no idea what he was supposed to do with Patty. "Do you even feel anything for her?" Liz asked out of confusion. "I think of all of us as friends. But I can't say I've ever held that sort of attraction to Patty." Kid was upfront to the older sister. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Liz. I wish things could have worked out. But you and I are both able to be mature about this."

Liz nodded. "It's going to be fine. I'll try my best... While I don't think anything will really happen between you and Blair... Just, in case something happens, keep a low profile around my sister. She doesn't need to hear it." Kid agreed and the two went back to find the young girl in question. But Kid couldn't help but feel a sick feeling fall into the pit of his stomach; his intent was never to hurt another person. He felt as though he was completely blind for not being able to see Patty's obvious feelings for him. But perhaps there was someone with whom he could consult with...

Later that night, Blair came over yet again. Instead of annoyance, Kid felt a sense of relief. He needed to talk to her about the draining situation that was currently going on between him and his twin pistols, but hopefully Blair would be able to give him genuine advice what with all her experience. He just hoped that she wouldn't get any sort of wrong image or have any negative advice, seeing as she too had feelings for Kid.

The couple had sat down on Kid's couch, but Blair had found sitting to be too formal for her; she decided to lay her head down in Kid's lap as she read a popular magazine while Kid read a book. He was embarrassed at first, but knew he had to try if the two were to become better friends and perhaps have a more intimate relationship in the future. Kicking her legs off the side of the black couch, Kid could hear her humming something about pumpkins under her breath as he read his scripture.

"What'cha reading Kid?" she asked in a high-pitched, curious tone. "An ancient scripture. Today I was talking with Soul and Maka about a recent mission they're on. They tracked down a witch and she said something peculiar then disappeared so they're still trying to find her..." A furred pair of ears flicked up in attention, "What did she say?" she asked, trying to hide a serious tone in her voice.

"Something about a powerful sister coming back... A witch I fought not too long ago said something similar... I'm trying to find some sort of literature that pertains to this 'sister' of theirs..." Although Kid was having no luck and his mind still wondered how they could even combat such a power if Patty was still in her current state. "My... That's pretty terrifying." Blair commented, covering her sense of agitation perfectly. _I'll have to have a talk with Medusa and Arachne later... They can't just send warnings to meisters if I'm trying to "bewitch" one..._

"Blair I have a question for you." Kid started, snapping his book closed. "Hm?" she flopped her cheap magazine on her large chest and looked up at him with innocence shining in her round oculars. Kid blushed a bit by the face she made, but turned away. "Well... It's kind of embarrassing..." He wasn't sure how to even bring up another woman in front of one he knew held strong emotions for him.

"Oh Kid! If it's _that sort _of talk, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Blair gave him a flirtatious wink. "NO BLAIR IT IS NOT THAT SORT OF TALK!" Kid exclaimed a little too loud. Sighing, he let his body go lax as he began to describe the events of the day. "One of my weapons seems to have feelings for me..." he began. As he spoke, Blair kept at ease and had a look of curiosity on her face. Once he was done, he worried that his fears may come true, but the feline was about to prove him wrong. "Just tell her how you feel." Blair shrugged looking up at the ceiling. "What?"

"Well, she likes you a lot right? And her older sister was the one to tell you. I'm sure if she found that out it'd be a million times worse on her end. If you just pulled her aside and told her how you really felt about her, it might be for the better. That way she doesn't get super hurt because at least the guy she has feelings for was honest to her." The rationality in Blair's voice had left Kid in a state of consternation. "Wow, Blair I didn't know you were so knowledgeable."

"I've lived a long life, what can I say?" she smiled at the irony of that statement. "Perhaps you're right... But Liz doesn't want me saying anything just yet. I guess when the time comes, I'll follow your advice." He smiled. "Kid?" Blair asked. "What is it?"

"Do you like that girl?" Blair felt nervous that her only chance of seeing her son being lost was in sight. But she also felt slightly evil for pulling this boy away from his real love, if that was the case. "If you like her," she added thickly. "I'd feel as though I'm forcing you to be with me and stealing you away." Kid shook his head almost immediately. "I've never once thought of Patty that way. And it would be bad for our team if she and I were romantically involved." His dejection of the other girl's love gave Blair the signal she needed; perhaps he didn't feel strongly for her now, but at the very least he was growing attached to Blair. Between him going to her for help and his fast dismissal of wanting to be with another woman while he was trying his best for her, she could tell that their endeavors were far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Blair woke up to a croak at the window. This was her third week sleeping in Kid's room. The moon was high and she had been sleeping in Kid's bed as a cat, seeing as those were his terms. Kid was fast asleep, and as Blair transformed and walked to the window, she made sure to keep silent. Erika was perched outside the glass with wide goopy eyes staring up at Blair. Her white nightgown flying, Blair opened the window and swiftly grabbed the amphibian with an angered force. "What are you doing here?" she hissed as she leaned out of the window.

"Medusa sends a message. She and Arachne want a report on Death's kid." Erika smirked. Squeezing the small body, Blair's eyes were alive with hatred. "Where are they?" Erika's voice chocked and her eyes popped as she responded, "Under... Ground... Where else?" Dropping the little frog on the sill, she growled, "It'd do you good if you didn't come here for reports. Kid's a heavy sleeper, but you never know. The last thing we need is to be compromised." Erika gave an irritated face that annoyed Blair even further. "I'd get out of here if I were you, little froggy." She snapped. Begrudgingly, Erika hopped off into the night and Blair was left alone against the cool night.

A muffled whisper snapped her out of her bloodlust thoughts. "B-Blair?" called a tired voice from behind her. Whipping around, she saw that Kid's eyes were still closed. "Kid?" she responded, slowly closing the window. In a hushed voice, he asked, "You're not leaving right now, are you?" Kid would never talk like this if he were coherent, so Blair confirmed that he was only half awake. "I might be, yes." She answered, hoping she could get more of a reaction from him.

"Don't..." he hugged his pillow tighter. "Too dangerous right now..." She giggled and came to pull the bed sheets over his shoulder. "Naw, Kid you know that I'm a night owl. When am I not roaming the streets?" He shook his head. "You don't have to anymore..." Her eyes widened. Did that mean her plan was working? Even if he was sleeping, that still had to mean something, she ruled. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she smiled in the black room. "Kid... I think I really do like you..." she admitted, only this time it was from her heart.

Blair noticed things in him that made her smile. Perhaps the life she'd been living as Blair the "cat" was one filled with lust, but perhaps that was because she'd never had a promiscuous side in her old one. She found herself missing the stability that Eibon had once given her in their relationship, and it was something she no longer had. Kid may not be as quirky or as lenient as Eibon had been, Blair deduced, but he still was an honest and caring young man. Blair often wondered what sort of life Eibon really lived after her "death" and wondered what he would think if he found her alive now. Would he be happy if she found someone else to spend the rest of her days with her?

_But that can't happen..._ Blair reminded herself. As long as there was even a sliver of hope that she could one day be reunited with her son, there would be no chance for her to find love with another man, and most certainly not Kid. Something in her struck a cord, but she chose to ignore it; she'd chosen her fate and this was how it had to be. The maternal instinct in her was too over powering. She only needed her son, nothing else.

The next morning, Kid awoke to find Blair was sleeping gently beside him. He blushed when he found himself thinking that her sleeping face was cute. He blushed even harder when he realized she wasn't in her cat form. "Blair! What are you doing!'" he jumped out of the bed. "What is it?" she propped herself up, rubbing one eye. Blinking at him, he asked why she wasn't in her feline form. "Because! I wanted to be a human and sleep with you!" Her ears went flat against her purple hair. Kid's face grew to a deeper shade of red, wondering what he should do about the current situation. _Compromise, Kid... If you want to make this work... _"Okay, I'm sorry I panicked Blair... I just... Don't normally sleep with women." He nodded.

Blair smiled and lunged at him. Pinned to the floor, Blair smothered him with a suffocating hug; her large breasts didn't make it any better. "Thank you so much Kid! Can we always sleep like that?" Kid's automatic reaction was to push her off, but he forced himself to endure it. Not wanting to ruin her mood, he muffled, "Maybe." Blair's squealing seemed to go on for a good few minutes before there was a knock at the door. "Liz and Patty are here." He explained quickly, and in shock.

In a poof of smoke, Blair turned into her cat version. "I'll just hide under the bed until they're gone!" she hushed and hurried into the dark crevice. "Thanks Blair." He smiled at her peering yellow eyes. Blair could feel herself blushing under her soft purple fur; she'd never seen Kid make a face like that unless it was at something perfectly symmetrical.

Kid got up, still wearing his pajamas, and opened the door to find the twin pistols looking at him curiously. "I heard screaming in here, is everything alright?" asked Liz with a concerned look. Patty's eyes were wide, and seemed clueless to the situation. "Everything's fine. You probably heard a neighbor close by." Patty was slightly blushing. "Kid! Why are you still in your pajamas?" Looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment, he said, "I lost track of time. It happens to the best of us. Now let me get ready."

"Welp, we've fought a Kishin together and yet we've never seen that sight before." Liz stated sarcastically as the sisters walked into the room. Kid changed in the bathroom, leaving the door to his bedroom wide open. It was Patty who noticed and squealed, "Liz! He didn't make his bed!" From underneath the bed, Blair hoped the girls would leave the sheets alone. Using a fallen sheet as a curtain, she worried they'd find her.

Liz allowed her eyes to widen, but simply said, "He just woke up, he probably hasn't had time to fix his sheets." Patty clapped her hands, chirping, "We should fix it for him!" _No!_ Blair wanted to hiss. Moving back towards the wall, she hoped she'd be far enough in the shadows to keep hidden. "Well, it's either that or we're late for school." Liz shrugged. Blair could hear her heart pounding in her ears; she was nervous, but not for her own sake. If she caused Kid more trouble, he may be inclined to throw her out, and then what chance of seeing her son did she have?

"There we go!" Patty sung as they finished making the bed as perfect as possible. _It must be nice to have both those girls love you so much..._ Blair found herself smiling in envy. Surely, Maka and her small family cared about Blair but they'd never done things like this for her. _Maybe I should go visit her today..._ She thought of the young meister and her weapon, even the ambitious father. Did they miss her, she wondered?

"What are you two doing?" Kid asked, a slight note of distraught in his voice. "Relax, we just made your bed!" Liz shooed. "Is it good enough?" Patty asked. Looking it over and giving the sheets a few tugs, he nodded and signaled for the team to move out. Once Blair could no longer hear their noise, she crept out from under the bed. Turning back into a human, she shook her violet hair in disappointment. She'd understood the circumstances, but at the very least she'd wanted Kid to say goodbye to her.

Sid was the first to greet the trio at the mouth of the school. "You're father wants to have a word with you." The zombie threw his thumb in the direction of Lord Death's office. "I'll go straight away." Kid noted. Walking into the office, he saw his father standing in front of his mirror as usual. "Hey Kiddo! How's it going?" Kid took a seat while the girls stood on either side of him. "Fine. What is it you wanted to call me here for?" He wanted to get the meeting over with as soon as possible.

Death wasted no time either. "Lately, we've had odd reports from students going after witches. Supposedly, each one has sent a warning to the meisters of the academy. A very powerful witch is lurking out there, although no one is sure of who she is." Kid nodded at his father's report. "I was trying to research into that myself. Maka and Soul had a very similar encounter to us."

"Oh?" The god tilted his head. "So you also had a warning?" Kid nodded. "Well then, I guess I don't have to tell you how serious this is." His father concluded. "Dad, do you think it's Medusa? Or is it possible it's Arachne?" he threw out his ideas. "Arachne was eaten by the Kishin, but Medusa would not be too far fetched. I highly doubt it's either of them. Both were have come into contact with the academy, but neither of them were influencing the other witches in such a manner." Kid's saffron eyes flickered to the ground in confusion, "So it is a new witch entirely..."

"One from the past." His father corrected. "From what we've been told she has 'returned' to her sisters." Fingers pointed upwards and pressed to his lips, Kid asked, "How far into the past?" he asked. "My personal speculation is that she was from the time of Eibon." The three adolescents jumped back in shock at the ancient name. "You mean this chick is over eight hundred years old?" Liz's voice shook with fear. "Well it's not that surprising! Arachne was that old and, may I remind you, so am I!" The Death Lord glared at them in offense.

"True, but that means she's no amateur then." Kid noted. "Did you want me to try and find out more about her?" The cloaked figure shook his head. "I simply wanted to warn you. As we speak, a friend of ours is traveling to see us. Angela the witch seems to know something. Mifune will be bringing her within a weeks time." Puzzled, Patty asked, "Why do they have to come here?"

"Supposedly it's too dangerous for them to stay in their current location. They are unable to safely give us information until they've arrived here."

"What could cause a master like Mifune to be too nervous in his own home?" Kid wondered aloud. The reaper shrugged, "Who knows! But Kid, you three will be the ones to take care of any tasks following this engagement. While I entrust Maka after her fight with the Kishin, her father has requested she stay out of such battles for the time being. As a father, I can understand his concerns, but I have full confidence in you, my son." He explained. "Now off to class, you three!"

As Kid signaled for all of them to leave, Death called him back once more. "Ah! Kid, one moment!" When the girls stopped, Kid told them to go on without him. Once they were gone, he turned to his father. "What was so important you couldn't consult me in front of my weapons?" Death tilted his head to the left, showing slight concern. "I worry for you during this time. The last time a powerful being came to us, he targeted you during battle. While I know this was my fault, this time seems different. Witches could start targeting you out of your position. Be careful son."

While Kid appreciated his father's words, he simply shooed aside his father's concerns. "I'll be fine dad. I have to go to class." Watching his only living son walk out of the room, Death could not help but feel a sense of unease rest inside him. Asura had betrayed him and even tried to kill his own family. But Kid had been a good son, despite his quirks. His fear that his last son would be taken away was only rational.

But Death would not have imagined that the fear he felt grew real under his very feet. As Blair walked into the sewers, the same concealed area awaited her. "How's our favorite sister?" Arachne chided in a smooth voice. "Where's Eibon?" Blair wanted to see her son, no matter how ghostly his figure was. A cry alerted her hears as she rushed over to see the squirming figure even more realistic than ever inside his crib. She could still see through him, partially, but when she went to touch his head, she could almost feel him.

"You know, I will deteriorate him if you don't give me an update." Arachne smiled with bored eyes. Turning in annoyance, Blair simply stated, "Kid's a tough one to crack; he's not like other men. It'll take some time to get him to trust me." She informed the spider witch. "Well hurry it up!" snapped an impatient voice. Medusa slid out from the shadows. "Do you know how long it took me to revive my sister after that Kishin spit up her soul? I'm not gonna wait any longer!" she hissed.

"Now, now Medusa. There's no need to get hasty. Our little kitten is right in what she's doing. A man's heart takes time to cope. Believe me, his older brother was no cake walk." She smiled at the thought of Asura. Blair only looked at her son. "It's going to be fine... I'll get it done... Just take care of him..." Medusa pushed Blair out of the way. "Time's up! Get out and take care of your job!"

Blair was about to attack when Arachne silenced the both. "You two, don't to fight so needlessly." Her voice was as slick as honey. "Blair, you really should get to work, surely you don't want something to happen to your precious baby boy?" Golden eyes flashed, but she knew better. Standing up straight, she made her leave. Medusa turned to her sister once she was gone, "It was hard enough to get her to leave in time. The other witches can't make the illusion any realer than that, or at least not for long."

Arachne nodded in agreement. "If one uses an illusion in an attack, it's hard to notice the flaws in the illusion. But a mother can spot them right away, especially if given the time. Tell the other's they need to practice more and try to make him as close to real as possible. If she notices something," her eyes held concern. "We may loose our ticket to revenge and power." Medusa watched her sister with an annoyed presence, but decided it was best not to say anything more. As Blair left the underground of Death City, worry buzzed in her mind. _I need to speed this up and infiltrate the academy... _But now other thoughts were circulating her mind. What were they going to do to all the students? Would Maka and Soul get hurt? And were they planning on killing Kid? Blair stopped dead in her tracks. _No... They can't..._ Her eyes were wide with fear. She couldn't let them kill Kid. The thought his death was too much. _No... What am I doing?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Kid had a new assignment and would be gone for a couple of days. As he walked through the door of his home, he was surprised to find Blair was already there. "I'm making dinner!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Why?" Kid wondered as he set his things down. "Because! I worry you don't eat properly. At Maka's home, she cooks for Soul all the time!"

When Kid turned into the kitchen, he saw Blair wearing a pink dress with a white apron. Blushing, he noticed how adorable she could be. She turned around with a smile, "I hope you like salmon! I made a lot..." A red tone crept onto her cheeks and Kid noticed she was nervous; perhaps she didn't cook all that much herself. "I'm sure it will be fine." He comforted.

"Listen," he started, leaning against one of the counters. "I'll be gone for a few days-" The pan hit the stove with a loud crash as Blair whirled around. "What?" she could have screamed. "I have a mission that will require travel." He closed his eyes so that he could save himself the pain of looking into her devastated orbs. "It's only a few days." _But I need those days!_ Blair thought to herself. Looking down at the ground, she turned around and finished off the meal. "Well... Um... Just be safe okay?"

"I'm the son of the Grim Reaper, I'm sure I'll be fine." Kid picked up some of the dishes to help Blair set the table. The two sat across from each other, and as Kid took a bite of Blair's cooking, he couldn't help but notice she wasn't a bad cook either. "Blair, where did you learn to cook?" he asked. "My hus- my friend..." she sighed, catching herself. "Used to work a lot. So I learned how to cook so that they wouldn't have to come home with nothing to eat..."

Kid had caught onto her mistake, but couldn't figure out what word she'd almost said. The thought left his mind when he saw her ears resting against her hair in rejection; her posture slouched with her head being propped by her fist and her eyes wondering off, away from him, thinking of something clearly unpleasant. "Blair, is everything alright?" he asked her. She looked at the napkin in her lap and began to tear at slightly at it's fragile white material. "I guess I'll just be lonely without you here."

It wasn't a lie. Surely she'd thought of her need to seduce kid further, but there was still that part of her that was truly falling in love with him. "Blair, there's not much I can do." There was something in his voice that sounded surely upset. Nodding slowly, she replied, "I'll see if I can stay with Maka. I miss her and scythe-boy." She smiled sadly at the torn up napkin in her lap.

Later in the evening, Kid stared at his reflection in the bathroom. _Perhaps tonight you should do something..._ He was trying to think of what he could possibly do to make Blair smile again. After dinner, she'd packed up the food and gotten ready for bed before him. Now, a bundle of violet fur slept in a heap of depression on his bed. Kid stared into his own wide eyes, evaluating himself so far. _What do you think of Blair now?_ He questioned. They were starting to get closer, he had to admit. She was no longer some strange woman that lived with his friends and did odd things. She was fun, loving and he found that he actually enjoyed her affection.

He was surprised to find himself looking forward to going home now that the house wasn't so empty. He thought that he noticed her more attractive notes that didn't have to do with her body. But even then, he couldn't deny her very obvious looks. Perhaps he really was lucky. Finally, he decided to swallow his pride and walk into the bedroom.

Covering himself up, he sat for a few moments and took a deep breath. "Blair, you don't have to be a cat." Flicking her ears up, she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "I'm serious." He'd taken note. "Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice.

"I wouldn't be telling you so if I wasn't."

Within a moment, she was a human. "It's colder in this form though." She argued lightly. "Then get under the covers." He offered a dark sheet. A light pink covered her nose and a small smiled formed on her lips. As she situated herself, he turned off the lights. Surrounded by darkness, he felt himself too nervous to make a motion. Blair could see him in the darkness, and could tell something was wrong by his expression. "What is it?" she asked.

Scooting closer to her, he did not respond with words but with actions. Reaching out his arm, he pulled her in close to him. Her feline eyes were wide with shock; she never would have thought that Kid could ever make such a bold move on his own. Affably, she wrapped her own arms around his slender body. She hadn't been held like this since Eibon, and the feeling was warm and sweet. Instinctively, she craned her head up and kissed his cheek.

Kid felt as though all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. "Do you want to kiss me?" Blair asked. Opening his eyes in the darkness, he heard something strange in her voice. It wasn't like the night she'd confessed on the basketball court. No, this time she didn't sound as though she was begging him for comfort. This time, she sounded as though she wanted to share something special with him. While it had been a while ago now, Kid still remembered how slow she'd been to move closer to his face. Slowly, he copied her previous motions.

As their noses touched, Kid found himself frozen in a sense of fear. But as that fear slowly trickled out of him, he realized how much he enjoyed the moment. He could practically feel Blair's smile as she made the last leg of the journey. When their lips touched, Kid could swear he'd never felt anything like it. His nerves in shock, something about the action felt right. As though it were meant to happen.

When Blair pulled away and nuzzled into his chest, he felt a warm feeling creep all over his body and hold him close. He felt something for Blair, and it wasn't anything normal. Surely, he'd seen her promiscuous side, but never had he seen her loyal devotion. It wasn't something he could simply ignore. "Blair... I promise I'll hold you like this again when I come home. Okay?" A squeeze around his waste told him that she'd heard him.

When the light of dawn kissed his face, he was somber to find that the night had been wasted on his exhaustion and his sleep with Blair was over. But he found a feeling of pure joy when he realized she was still in his arms, sleeping safe and sound. Pulling her closer to him, he found himself daring enough to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon Blair, I promise."

He'd left successfully without waking up Blair, but he'd left a note on the dresser just as she'd done for him before. When her heavily lidded eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was the note. On it read:

_Blair, _

_I'll be home as soon as I can. There's no telling what I'll have to face as I embark on this mission, but don't worry for me. Take care of yourself. Be here when I come back. _

_-Kid _

Blair's heart skipped a beat. She felt a sense of longing to see Kid again. He hadn't been gone even a day, and yet waiting for him to come back seemed impossible. She wanted him now. And somehow, she'd overlooked the fact that she'd succeeded in the plan that the other witches had so carefully played out. Looking up at the ceiling and covering half of her face with one crooked arm, she reached out her free hand and tried to grab something that didn't exist.

_Eibon... I'm in love with my prey... Just as I was all those years ago... With you... Is our son really going to return to me? Or am I just a foolish girl? _"Eibon..." she said in a hushed tone. Her golden eyes turned glassy and hard as she thought of her late husband. "Why couldn't life have just... Worked then?" she pondered out loud. Tears began to well up in her eyes as her mouth curved to produce a small cry. Covering her face, although no one would see it anyways, Blair wept. "I miss you..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

The sky was clear, but none of the clouds followed any form of order, Kid irritably noticed as he flew by on his skateboard. Holding the girls in his hands, he realized that Patty seemed to be doing much better the last few days. She'd hardly had any moments of relapse and she seemed as chipper as ever. Although he couldn't be sure of her status, Kid still needed to try his best to keep his current relationship a secret.

He thought of the kiss he'd shared the previous night with Blair and how soft it had been. He wondered where she was now or what she was doing. _And she's a perfectly symmetrical creature._ Kid couldn't help but notice. He felt now, despite her lustful attitude, that Blair was a perfect choice for him. And not only that, but the hole he'd felt in his heart had seemed to slip his mind; it was as though she were a missing piece to his puzzle. A smile formed on his face, but it was at Liz's cry that he found himself flung to the ground. Something had hit the skateboard and threw the three off, hitting the harsh ground. "Kid! Look!" Patty squealed. Above them, a cloaked figure rushed off in silence. "It's not a witch, but it's defiant and dangerous." Kid said rushing after the odd creature.

Meanwhile, Blair roamed the streets close to Maka's house. She missed the small household, and decided that while Kid was away, she should visit. _She should be home from school by now... _She confirmed as she walked up to the door. Knocking on it, the small blonde answered the door. "Blair!" Maka smiled. "Maka!" The feline couldn't help herself, she just had to hug her friend. Maka, slightly gasping for breathe, asked, "What are you doing here? Where've you been?" Blair had been gone for about three weeks by now.

"It's a long story." Blair stepped back, sighing silently. "You should tell me! Soul and I really miss you." Maka smiled. "I have pumpkin pie, would you like some?" Blair purred her response and stepped into the home. There was something heavy in her heart though; she thought about what would happen to Maka and her home once the other witches took over. As she sat down at the table and Maka cut up the pie, she started to wonder in gruesome detail of what might happen to all of her new friends.

"Is something wrong, Blair?" Maka asked. "Yeah..." Blair said absentmindedly. Her green eyes noticed Blair's ears were down and her face seemed sullen. "You know you can talk to me about it, if you want. I'm a pretty good listener." As she sat across from her feline friend, she watched Blair stare at the pumpkin pie as though she were deciding something.

"I actually moved in with my boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Blair started slowly. "Really?" Maka said; her voice was cute when it was excited. "Yeah..." Blair laughed. "Is it that guy who sells fish? Please tell me it's not papa." Maka slouched unenthusiastically. Blair laughed, "No! Neither." She smiled, feeling slightly better. "Then who is he? He's gotta be a really lucky guy." Maka smiled, hoping she was making Blair feel at least a little better. Looking down at the ground beside her, Blair smiled shyly. "I'm not at liberty to say right now. But maybe one day, I'll introduce you guys... In reality," she added. "I'm the lucky one."

"Then why are you so sad?" Maka asked, cutting to the chase. Blair's ears pressed further as she slowly began to place out the contents in her mind. "Maka... Say someone took something of yours and you wanted it back? Say it was the most important thing to you... Would it be okay to do anything and everything to get it back? Or is that just foolish?" Maka was taken aback; Blair's voice didn't even seem like hers anymore. The kitten had always been playful and slightly annoying, but never had she shown such a distraught persona that held such a serious tone.

"Well... I guess that depends." Maka chose her words carefully, only because she wasn't sure what had happened to her friend. "Maybe it's okay because that's the thing you care about more than anything. But if you're going to do something you might regret later, it just depends on how you feel about it. Why? Did someone take something from you?" Maka asked. Blair shook her head slowly. "Not exactly. But I think I'm in love with this new person." She smiled. "He's strict, but he's nice to me. He's got a soft side that he doesn't seem to show anyone else."

Blair paused and twirled her fork around in her hands. "But I might have to hurt him... And I don't want to do that..." Maka was completely confused, but simply put it, "If you don't want to, then don't. Maybe there's another way to get the things that you want. I'm assuming that you have to hurt this person a lot to get something back. But maybe it doesn't have to be like that." Blair considered what her young friend had said; maybe things _didn't _have to be this way. "Blair?" Maka signaled her after a few unresponsive moments.

Blair snapped up, suddenly happy again. "Thank you Maka! I'll think about this!" she smiled. Maka grinned at her friend, "Of course. If you ever need to talk, you can always come to me. Although, I've never really seen you like this Blair. It's like you're so much more... Mature." Reaching her soft hand over, she tapped the blonde on the nose. "Maka, Maka, Maka. I am mature, you just don't know it!" Maka blushed slightly, but was happy to see the cat finally return back to her normal self.

"So what made him so different?" Maka asked suddenly, after they'd shared a few moments of idle chat. "What do you mean?" Blair was sipping milk out of a carton with a swirly straw. "Well, you could have picked any guy in Death City. I'm sure there's something special that you like about him in particular." Blair blushed; she probably would have never picked Kid if it weren't for Arachne's plan, but she had to admit that she now found there to be things she'd come to love about him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She felt something in her heart change; a need she'd always ignored finally seemed to eat at her very soul. "Yeah, what is it?" Blair knew she couldn't tell her the whole truth, but at the very least she could tell her something similar. "I used to have this... Boyfriend. It was my first relationship, and I loved him a lot. But, he... Got sick. He's not here anymore..." Green eyes glazed with sadness and pity started at the violet woman as she continued. "But this new guy, he reminds me of him. He's honest. He puts me first. Always willing to try. He's not the same, but I find myself loving the parts of him that are completely different, even opposite, from my first love."

"B-Blair, I never knew-"

"It's okay." She cut her off. "I haven't told anyone about this though, so please don't say anything." Again, Maka felt as though she were in uncharted territory. She could have never imagined that Blair was a woman with such a distraught past. Perhaps she'd always misjudged the woman in front of her simply because of her erotic attitude towards everything, not to mention her questionable looks. "Well... I still think it's nice you found love again."

"Why did you ask? Did you finally realize your love for scythe boy?" Blair purred, leaning over the table to get right in Maka's face. "N-No!" Maka screamed. Laughing the two girls felt a sense of compatibility. Maka, always being the more mature of the two, had never really minded Blair so long as she kept a safe distance. But now that the older woman had confided to her, she felt as though she'd learned a lesson and found more respect for a friend.

Blair stayed the night and watched the moon rise up in the sky. As a cat, she slept close to Maka's head, thankful for the warmth that spread from her heart. Blair thought about the advice Maka had given her. _Is there another way to get my son back?_ But as she neared sleep, she realized there wasn't. _Arachne is the only one who knows how to bring my son back from the grave._ And as she closed her eyes, she felt a small darkness make its way into her heart.

At the same time, Kid had just returned to an inn, the girls following in suit. It was late at night and the two decided they'd need to stay in town. "Kid... That thing... It may not have been a witch but it said the same thing." Liz said as she flopped down on her bed. His golden eyes narrowed in confusion. "But why would a corrupted soul say such a thing? Doesn't this only have to do with witches?" Patty was already asleep on the other side of Liz and her snoring could have been mistaken for a bear's mating call. As Liz closed her sister's mouth in frustration, she replied, "Is this witch that powerful that it even effects corrupted humans?"

The trio had fought a corrupted human soul, which used to be among their normal tasks before their defeat of the Kishin. But this one had been slightly difficult to capture; something about its movements seemed to be too advanced for what it was. "It had a human soul, but I don't think it ever was human, Liz." Kid concluded. "A fight with a normal sore would have been easy for us to handle, and that thing was not."

The creature's dying words had been, "_The queen of all witches... The most powerful sister... She's right under your nose... And you shall soon feel her mighty power... All of Death City shall fall..._" Kid shook his head as the words replayed in his mind. "I know we're tasked with taking care of a witch right now, but perhaps we should come home sooner and dispatch someone else to take care of her; we're probably needed in Death City more than we're needed here. Besides, plenty of students could use a soul like that to make weapons."

"Are we going to report to your dad when we get there? That thing was clearly aiming for us."

"Perhaps it was made for those purposes. A decoy, almost."

"Is that why you didn't let us eat the soul in it?" Liz thought back to his firm negation as she'd tried to munch on it. "Yes. It wasn't a human, and I don't know what could have happened had you. We need to be careful." Kid had an eerie feeling about the entire situation. He needed to report back to his father as soon as possible. _You'll get to see Blair much sooner than you thought..._ A small voice sweetly reminded him in his thoughts. A blush rushed to his face and he could feel his heart pounding with excitement. It'd only been a day, but perhaps for him it'd been far too long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You did what?" Blair snapped, ready to attack Arachne. "You heard my sister, we sent a decoy after your new love interest." Medusa hissed. "Why would you do that? Why are you sending warnings? Don't you want to succeed? Taking them by surprise is the best way to go about this!" Blair wanted to rip out her own hair in frustration. "Oh, my. You definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Arachne smiled with her blue doe eyes wide.

"If you must know, we're sending warnings because we want them to group all of Death's weapons in one spot. The only way to do that is to get them together for a severe reason. If we were to attack them right now, there'd still be other students and graduates out there who could cause us problems. This way, we can go for a full out assault and exterminate every last one of them." Blair scoffed, "So what you can't take on some puny weapons? They'd be scattered and lost without Death."

"If they regroup, who knows what sort of plan they could devise. This way they're cornered and still in the dark. I'm sure you knew Eibon made sure your name couldn't be found in any scripture. They have no idea what powerful witch they're up against. And Death never crossed your path, I doubt he even remembers you, despite all the problems you caused." Arachne was calm, resting on her side in the black bed. Blair had not been having a very good visit, as far as good visits even went. Today, they'd refused to let her see her son, which stabbed her right in the heart. According to them, her work had not satisfied them enough to let her see him.

"Don't worry," Arachne soothed in her sickly sweet voice. "You're doing well. It's good that you've gotten the boy this far, but we need you to infiltrate that academy before you can see your son again." Blair's eyes glared with a passion. "I'll be back for my son soon enough." As she left, she thought in desperation; _I'm sorry Maka... There truly is no other way... _

Kid, on the other hand, had just arrived back in Death City. He found his first reaction, instead of fixing an asymmetrical disaster, was to rush home and find Blair; she'd been on his mind since he'd woken up. But he knew it'd be irresponsible and unwise; he needed to report to his father. When Kid explained the happenings, Death seemed a bit graver than usual. "She's most definitely different than Arachne..." he seemed to be wondering behind his mask as to whom the witch could be. "I'm afraid that this could mean she's in Death City." He concluded. "What?" Kid's eyes widened.

"She's right under our noses, or so that thing said. We should be weary. Luckily, Angela is close by with Mifune. Once they arrive here, we may have more on her."

"How would Angela know about her and you not?" Kid wondered out loud. "She's still a kid, after all. And this witch is from your time." Death nodded. "There were many powerful witches during my time, but I can't say I ever crossed paths with someone like this. However, being a witch herself, Angela may have much more knowledge on the culture, meaning she would know exactly who our enemy is. In the meantime, I've called all the weapons back home and reported for all meisters and allies to stay here in Death City. We'll be under attack soon enough." Kid had heard his father be concerned before, however he'd never seen his father not know something.

The meeting didn't last long as Death clearly wanted to ponder the situation. "Liz, Patty, go home and rest up. It seems we'll be going to war soon. I need you in prime condition." Patty seemed disheartened, as though she didn't really want to leave, but Liz dragged her sister along. "Come on, Patty. Meister's orders." Kid had been telling them the truth when he said it, however he also wanted to see that Blair was okay. _I never thought about it, but she could be a target too if a witch were to be keeping an eye out for me, just as father warned... _

He rushed home to find that Blair was nowhere in the main living room. He heard something from his bedroom; it sounded like soft sniffling. Rushing into the room, he saw Blair lying on the bed, her body shaking slightly. "Blair!" he called out to her and rushed to her side. He didn't think, he only reacted as he picked up her small body and turned her face to his. "Blair, why are you crying?" he asked.

Wiping away some of her tears, her yellow eyes were wide with shock. "Why are you home?" she asked. "Something came up, we had to come back. Are you okay? What happened?" She could see his eyes were not their usual harshness, but instead an overly concerned and soften look had taken over them. "K-Kid..." she kept weeping, her face a mess; a harsh red tone blanketed her skin, black mascara running down every which way, a runny nose and eyes filled with a crushed spirit, Kid couldn't even imagine what caused a person to feel such pain.

_I'm sorry... I can't tell you the whole truth..._ She wept more at the thought. She'd talked to Maka, but what she'd really wanted to do was to tell someone the whole truth, not just part of it. She wanted to tell Kid the real story. "I-I guess I just missed you." She lied. Kid leaned in close to her face, his bangs tickling her forehead. "Blair, why would you cry over that? I always come home."

"I guess I'm just in love with you." She admitted. She hadn't said it that way, and she'd never meant it that way either. But she could feel that the last month she'd been falling in love with him more and more. _I'm in love with you and I'm using you. I might even have to kill you..._ Kid's eyes were round, but he felt the whole in his heart close at her words. "Blair." He whispered as he neared her face and closed the gap in between them with a kiss. Eyes closed, her hands found their way to his jawline as she pushed her lips into his. When they parted, Kid opened his eyes halfway to match hers and smiled. _Blair, I think I'm in love with you too. I found myself worried about you. I think about you when I'm away. I can't help it. I've never been in love, but I think this is it._ But he dared not say it. Instead, he wrapped his arms full around her waist and held her close, telling her with motions instead of pointless words.

She felt his hand hold the back of her head as though he were comforting a small child. She could feel her heartbeat match his as they held each other close. Her hands rested on his back and reached up to his shoulders. "K-Kid... I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

While Kid still didn't fully understand why Blair continued to cry, he figured that he still had a lot to learn. He held her until she was done shaking and sobbing. The two decided they should go for a walk; both needed the fresh air anyways, he supposed. What Blair had been too depressed to realize was that a small frog only a rooftop away had watched her. Erika had seen the whole exchange, and with eyes wide open, she'd reported the incident to Arachne.

The spider witch had smirked. "No need to worry, dear Erika. We will cause this little kitten to feel much more pain. It's just part of what a witch does, as you know." Erika dared to speak up, "But is it really okay to have her acting like this? What if she turns against us?" Medusa spoke up in a bored tone, "She won't. She knows we're the only way to get her son back. Pathetic really. I can't understand that and I'm a mother." Throwing her head back, she laughed an evil laugh. "Keep up the good work, Erika. Just worry about yourself and keeping us updated. We'll handle the dirty work. We just need her in the heart of the academy for the attack. That's all."

"But Erika does bring up a good point, Arachne." Medusa turned to face her sister with sinister eyes. "I think we're giving her far too much time to think. If we want to make this attack work, we need to progress soon."

"As we warned her earlier today, she needs to be in the heart of the academy if she wants to see her son. If we can get her in Death's room, she'll signal us and we'll be ready. But she'll have to wait for the other weapons to arrive, so we have some time." Medusa tapped her foot impatiently, "I've waited far too long for this. I want my revenge now." Arachne smiled, "Fear not sister. We shall have it soon enough."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So your father has been sending you, Maka and Blackstar on a lot of witch hunts lately?" Blair asked as the couple walked beside each other in the dark alleyways. Kid nodded, "We may not have completed weapons, but we did defeat a Kishin. With that in mind, he's needed us to take care of local matters while the other students prepare on lower level tasks."

Blair was starting to understand more about the way the academy was working these days. She'd had an interest in the weapons and the way things were being utilized. After she'd awoken, she hadn't seen many weapons nor had she understood the academy Death had created. When she first encountered Maka and Soul, she'd wanted to study the scythe and question him on the way the academy was structured; but that had not worked out, clearly.

"My concern isn't how tired we get from these excursions, but more what these warnings are all about." Kid confided in Blair. "The powerful witch?" Blair's voice wavered as it tried not give away the salted feelings she had towards her infamous title. "She disappeared for hundreds of years. Why would she come back now?" Kid asked. Blair shrugged, looking up at the bloodied moon. "Maybe she has something she needs to do. Women are fickle." She laughed, but more because she was sick with herself at this point.

Kid looked at the ground in concern. "Just be careful, okay Blair? If a witch were to be keeping an eye on me, and she saw you... I don't want to think about it." He stopped himself before he could get worked up over the matter. _Oh, don't worry; they're keeping an eye on you all right..._ Blair felt as though she'd bitten into a sour candy filled with deceit.

The two were now heading back for home when Blair decided the night was far too dark and cold not to hold his hand. Gently, she slid her thin digits in between his. From the corner of her eye, she could see his own widen in shock, although he did not dare look at her. "Thanks for the walk Kid." She smiled, kissing his cheek as they arrived at his house. A small noise caught both of their attention. Turning around, Kid saw a small figure look down at the ground, clenching her hat with two fists to cover her face. "Patty..." Kid started.

The pistol ran off down an alleyway, and Kid turned to Blair, unsure what to do. "Go talk to her." She ushered. Kid bolted after the short blonde, hoping that the world wouldn't come to a halt now. It was then that he remembered Blair's advice from earlier in the month; he knew he had to be honest with her if this was to work. Patty finally ran into a dead end and crumpled to the floor. "Patty." Kid stopped behind her. "You told me you didn't like her! That nothing was going to happen!" she squeaked.

"Patty, I didn't think anything was going to happen. And I didn't know you had feelings for me until Liz-"

"Liz told you?" Patty cried. Kid wanted to punch himself in the face for accidently betraying Liz. "She only told me because she was worried about you! No one wanted to hurt you." Patty stood up and turned to face her meister. Her blue eyes were wide and full of warm tears. "Because hiding the truth was so much better." She pointed out.

"Patty... I didn't want to but you seemed so fragile about the whole thing. Listen," he walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Patty, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same about you. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're one of my closest friends, and you and Liz are what makes this team. I appreciate what we have. And I'm sorry I don't mirror your feelings, but I hope that the feelings I do feel for you are enough to accept."

Patty's heart felt like an iceberg at this point, and now it'd been shattered into a thousand pieces. In a childish gesture, she pushed Kid away and ran for home. "I hate you!" she screamed back at him as she ran. Kid decided it was best to let her go at this point, for he'd already said everything he needed to say. He just hoped she could accept it.

Blair's full figure came out from the shadows and his yellow eyes turned to look at her. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." Blair sympathized. She'd clearly heard everything, and Kid felt slightly worse for Patty with the thought. "Sorry, I was worried about you two." Blair's eyes were wide and apologetic. "It's okay Blair... We should just go home..." Blair reached out and gently rubbed his back. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

"This is too dangerous of a time for these things to happen... With that witch out here, who knows what could happen... I need my pistols in top condition if I'm to take down that witch." Blair stopped suddenly. Kid turned to see her golden eyes were wide with shock and her posture was frozen in fear. "Blair? What is it?"

"You're in charge of taking down that witch?" she felt her voice caught in her throat. "I'll be taking my father's position one day, so it's only fitting that I try to deal with her before he has to be involved." He felt exhaustion take over his body as he said the words. "But she's so powerful..." Blair hoped that she could reason him to stay away. He shook his head, "As am I. Blair, I know you're concerned, but I promise that I'll always come home. If there's perfect symmetry waiting for me, then I'll be sure to find it." He grabbed her hand and led her back towards home.

_You're going to kill me..._ Blair realized for the first time that she might be in the same position as well. There was no doubt in her mind that Arachne and Medusa would want to put her through as much pain as they possibly could. Killing Kid to get her son back was the perfect method, she found. _No... This is too grotesque..._ She thought to herself. That night, as she restlessly lay in Kid's arms, she thought about the horror she'd been thrown into. Her nails dug into Kid's pajama shirt as though she were holding onto him so that he couldn't leave. "I love you, Kid." She whispered.

The next morning, Kid received word from his father that the weapons had returned to Death City. "I would like you to stop by then later to discuss a plan." Death had said. Kid had an uneasy feeling about this morning; something was definitely wrong. "Blair, I'd like you to come with me." He said to her as the couple got ready for the day. As he was fixing the skull on his collar, Blair turned to him in surprise. "You mean to the academy?"

"I don't feel right about leaving you alone. I get the feeling that with the weapons in town, it's an opportune time for targets to be hit. You'd be one of them, so the safest place for you is inside the academy." Blair walked over to the windowsill and saw Erika's slimy body watching from the rooftop next door. When Blair's eyes met hers, she knew there was no way around this. She wanted her time with Kid to continue, but she couldn't give up the chance to see her son. Today was the day; the time had come.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The sky was a bright blue, it looked like any other day. But Blair felt as though every cloud that should have been in that sky had taken residence in her heart. As she followed Kid up the stairs, she wondered what would happen to him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Arachne and Medusa would pin her against him. _You've made your choice Blair..._ She knew she could not back out now, not when she was so close to seeing her son again.

Kid could tell that there was something off and he turned to confront her. "Blair, is everything okay?" she looked up at him. "Where's Liz and Patty?" she asked. "They'll be meeting us at the academy. I told them that after all this business is over, I'll properly announce our relationship to them." Blair's eyes flickered to the floor; she wanted to make sure that at the very least he was given a fair fight. Kid had been stressed with the arrival of Death's weapons, but he covered it well as he walked up the steps nearing the academy.

While Liz and Patty had some idea of their engagement, he wasn't even sure how he'd explain his relationship to his father. _I don't even want to think about what sort of fathering talk he's going to feel the need to give me after I explain this..._ As Blair entered the academy, she was aware that Erika had been following her; her cat ears had picked up every hop she took. As the front doors closed behind her, she looked out to see the blue sky one last time. For some reason, she felt as though she wasn't going to be looking at it the same from now on.

The halls seemed to go on forever, or so she felt. As they turned a corner and entered Death's room, Blair saw a short witch with a hat too large resting upon her head. Her bodyguard's eyes flashed to them as the duo entered the room. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar were huddled by the pistol sisters. Liz and Patty walked up to greet their meister as soon as they saw him enter the room. "Hey..." Kid wasn't sure how to greet his pistols. The two didn't smile, but they seemed to be more at peace than he'd thought.

Blair felt her heart race as she stared at Angela; they were about to be compromised. Death spoke a greeting to the two, but Blair couldn't seem to hear him. As the little witch turned in her direction, he eyes got wide. "M-Mifune..." She tugged at the tall man's shirt. "What is it Angela?" Everyone in the room now saw the exchange. Most of the eyes that fell on Angela's reaction seemed hazed in confusion.

"Angela, what seems to be the problem?" Death tilted his head to the side. Clearly, she was just about to give Blair's name, but there seemed to be no need now. "I-It's her..." her small voice squeaked out. Death Scythe, whom had been standing by Lord Death, turned his arm into a blade. "Dad what are you doing? That's just Blair!" Maka said, her eyes couldn't register the some-what demonic set that was taking place before her. Blair could feel Kid's eyes burn intensely at her above all the rest of the heavy stares. Pulling her hat down slightly, only one menacing golden eye could be seen.

"You're the witch Angela, yes?" she asked the little girl. "Y-yes..." At this point, Mifune had hidden her small frame behind his own. "Get out of here now. I don't want a child getting hurt." Mifune's eyes widened in surprise and no one said a word. "Now!" she demanded. Without saying even a word of thanks, he picked up the now crying child and ran them towards the exit. "B-Blair?" It was Maka who dared say her name.

"But you're supposed to be just a cat." Soul growled. "And you honestly believed that?" Blair's voice was heavy with danger. "So, you're the witch we've heard so much about." Death said. Holding her head high to face him, Blair looked him dead in the eyes. "Understand that I do not want to do this. You were Eibon's friend. For that, I wished you no harm."

Death's mask may have shown no emotion, but she could tell something had clicked. "Are you his wife?" he asked her. She nodded only once. "I am sorry for your loss. However, I was not made aware that Eibon had married a witch." Blair looked straight into the dark circles that sufficed as eyes. "I would have been killed."

"Times have changed, you don't have to do this. You're still a young woman, there's a chance to rebuild you life." She realized than that he was giving her a chance to help them. Her eyes filled with sadness as she told him, "They can give me my son back." The walls of the academy started to shake as Blair began to use her magic. She looked at Kid, whose eyes were wide in shock from the betrayal. "I'm so sorry..." Blair threw up her arms, but before any of the demon weapons could turn, she'd crashed the ceiling into the ground.

A puff of smoke and rubble surrounded them; Death had shielded the blow with a bright yellow lens. Kid opened his eyes and looked up at the now darkened sky. Witches from every corner surrounded the area. An evil laugh rang from behind the group, and when they turned to look they saw Arachne and Medusa stand before them. Medusa seemed unable to contain herself as she saw the pitiful state Blair had easily brought the academy to. "Good job Blair. You should be seeing your son soon." Arachne's red lips curved into a smile. Kid's eyes searched through the smoke to find Blair, but as he turned his face up, he saw Blair's figure sitting on top of a large pumpkin floating in midair.

"Lord Death, it's lovely to meet you again. But if you don't mind, we want to take you on ourselves." Arachne looked at him with a devious smile. "Why don't you let me do that, Arachne?" Blair's eyes seemed to radiate with a poison in the dark sky. "Why dear, these brats took on a Kishin and won! I think you have your hands full enough." Arachne's face was beaming with a sickly sweet smile. "Suit yourself. Just take your battles elsewhere and be prepared to give my son back." Blair tipped her hat.

The area surrounding them blew up with battles of witch verses meisters and their weapons. The bright blue sky was chocking on dark clouds making Death City seem so foreign. "It's been decided then. I know this is hard on you, but you must battle Blair on your own." Lord Death commanded. "But, sir!" Death Scythe seemed to scream. "I have faith in my students, and my son, as I'm sure you have faith in your daughter and Soul." As Death began his attacks, using expert blows, the witches followed Blair's request and lead him further away from the her newfound battle.

"Blair, tell me you're joking?" Maka cried. "Tell me you're not really a witch!" Kid couldn't see her face, but the small convulsions of her body told him she was crying under her hat. "What about the person you love? You told me you didn't want to hurt him!" Maka screamed, not caring if the others heard her secret. While Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar were still lost in a slight confusion, Kid's felt his heart shatter; she truly didn't want to do this to him.

Blair looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Maka... They killed my son. And they're going to bring him back. I have to do this... You don't understand the love a mother holds for her only child." Maka's eyes filled with tears, but Blackstar put a hand on her shoulder. "Tsubaki." He commanded. "Right." As she transformed into a weapon, Maka's eyes widened. "You're not serious are you? We can't attack her! She's our friend!"

"She's a witch, Maka. And she's made her decision. We have to defeat her. That's what we're here for." Kid couldn't feel his body and couldn't say a word. As Blackstar looked prepared to make a move, Kid finally found it in him to scream something, "Wait! Blackstar!" His blue eyes turned to him in annoyance, "Not you too; we have a job." But Blair had already fired her attack and a large explosion met Blackstar in mid-jump.

As he fell to the ground, he looked up, "Damn." _She's not using her fullest power. If she really as powerful as they say, she could easily kill them. _Kid recognized. "Kid, we have to make a move." Liz said from behind him. "I know you have feelings for her," she whispered in his ear urgently, "but right now she's going to kill us all if we don't take her out." Kid couldn't find it in himself to shed tears, but instead told the pistols to transform. While Liz had felt bad for her meister, Patty felt even worse. She admitted that she wished Kid didn't like the cat, but she hated seeing the two pinned against each other.

Maka kept her face down as she held Soul in her hands. "Let's go!" her voice wavered. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" Blair blasted the group. "Blair, you've used that on us before, we know you're stronger then that!" Soul called. Blair didn't say anything. _If I use my weakest attacks and knock them out, there's a chance I won't have to kill them._ And although their hearts were conflicted as they prepared their attacks for their friend, they knew that what Blackstar had said was right. Rarely did the blue haired meister get so serious, but everyone could tell that his words held a degree of sadness too.

"Maka, we need to use it. She's deadly, she could kill everything in the area. Do you feel that?" Maka could see it, as could kid. "Her soul..." Maka's tears dripped down her face. Her soul was surrounding all of Death City, much like that of Lord Death's when he tried to hold the Kishin. "Don't make me do this." Something in Blair's voice had changed; she was angry that they wouldn't just disappear. "I don't wanna do this!" She screamed as she began to make a gesture as though she were pulling something up. The damaged floor beneath them began to rumble. "Maka!" Soul cried to his partner. "Let me try first." She demanded; Blair was her cat, her responsibility. "Kishin Hunter!" Maka summoned up all her energy as Soul's body formed into a large rainbow of power.

"Blair!" She screamed as she jumped up to attack her once friend. Blair's eyes widened; she'd not seen Kishin Hunter when Maka had originally used it. Maka began to swing with purpose, ready to hit Blair at any point. Blair jumped to the ground, ready to dodge any attack given. "Maka, don't you know?" she hissed. "Cat's have great reflexes." She swerved until she was right behind Maka. "Hold still, damn it!" Soul yelled.

"If you think I'm just going to sit this out, you're dead wrong Maka! Tsubaki!" Blackstar called. "Right!" The girl turned into a large Demon Blade, ready to defeat their powerful opponent. Kid, despite Liz's insistent nature, stayed behind to analyze what Blair was doing. As Blackstar came up behind her, he was certain she'd be hit. In a spit second, she'd turned to the boy and pushed him into the ground using a type resonance. The move somewhat reminded Kid of Stein's methods, only as far as he'd known witches couldn't use weapons.

Maka must have noticed because she looked to Kid in confusion, "Can she use her soul like us?" Blair stood in the very center and cleared the confusion, "You forget that I'm the wife of Eibon. I know how to do these things, witch or not." Maka looked to her, "And do you think Eibon would want you to use this power to defeat the people you care about?" Blair seemed to be at Maka's side in a second and lead a high kick right to the back of the young girls head. "I know he wouldn't." she hissed as she brought down the blow.

Maka recovered as fast as she could; she didn't know how much longer she could use Kishin Hunter. Luckily, Blair hadn't moved much farther, and as she swung, the blow cut Blair right in half. "Blair!" Kid cried; but something was wrong. The body disappeared in an instant and Blair ended up right behind her. "Maka, you've forgotten one more thing." Blair brought down another resonance, but this time to Maka's back. "I'm no Kishin."

As Soul went back to his normal human form, it was clear that Blair's soul had been strong enough to take out the meister. "Maka!" Soul cried as he transformed to pick up the unconscious blonde. "Blair, why do this? Is killing your friends really going to do anything?" He growled at her, his red eyes ablaze with anger. "If you hadn't noticed," her voice cold withholding any form of comfort, "I'm trying to keep you alive."

Blackstar had managed to get on his feet. "You think a blast like that will keep me out for long? Have you already forgotten that I'm going to surpass God one day?" The boy lunged, his attacks filled with purpose, but it was not enough. Blair had easily dodged each one and forced another blow, this time to his midsection. As he fell to the ground, Tsubaki followed Soul's lead in holding her fallen meister. "Her attacks... Her soul is too powerful..." Tsubaki's eyes were filled with tears. "Kid! You have to do something!" Liz cried. Kid felt powerless, but he knew that there was no other choice. "Blair!" he called out. "You've made your choice..." he reconfirmed. Lifting up the two pistols, he was sure of the move he'd have to use. He could feel it rise within him, although he did not recall how he'd activated it during his fight with the Kishin. But now, he was sure. His eyes began to turn blue, and the twin pistols in his hands knew exactly what he was about to use.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry about this recent update, it was brought to my attention by a lot of you that there was extra text that made the content unreadable! I am so sorry about this, I uploaded without checking that it did so correctly. Thank you guys for all your support and hope you guys enjoy the story! **

Chapter Seventeen

A shadow cast over her face from her hat. Her eyes glared up at Kid as she felt the immense power he began to summon. His eyes went completely blue and his soul came into sight and the girls formed into death cannons. "The Lines of Sanzu..." Kid confirmed as he felt the lines slowly begin to connect. "Resonance ray is at two-thousand percent." Liz called. Patty said nothing, so Liz also reported, "Noise level at zero." It took a few moments for the lines in his hair to connect, and although he should have felt happy at the moment of complete and perfect symmetry, he found himself sick at what he was about to do.

"Blair... Answer me one thing." He asked as the cannons revved up in power. He could see a hint of sorrow in her golden eyes as he asked, "Did you mean it? Any of it?" His saffron eyes were wide and he could feel the warm of tears slightly blur them. Blair began conjuring a spell as he spoke, but as her face finally came up to meet his, she spoke in a small, wavering voice. "I really do love you." He could've barely heard it, but he knew it.

"Kid!" Patty screamed for the first time. "You can't do this!" He looked at the cannon in surprise. "You love her right? And she loves you right? Then don't hurt each other. "Patty it's not that simple!" he cried. He aimed the two cannons directly in Blair's position. "Halloween Graveyard Roar!" Blair yelled out one of the strongest and unknown spell she had. Her emotions drove her to use the deadly spell, but now aware at what she summoned, her eyes were wide at the thought that none of her friends may actually be able to survive it's blast. But in that same moment, Kid had commanded the girls to fire a counter blast.

The impact the blast made had knocked Soul and Tsubaki unconscious, leaving Kid and his two pistols the remaining battlers. "Liz, Patty... Take the others and get out of here." He said slowly. "And do what? Leave you here to battle a witch by yourself?" Liz snapped in horror. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Something in his voice made Liz think the better of it. "Liz, we have to do what our meister tells us." Patty said. The girls changed back into humans and ran off to stir their friends awake. "Let them go Blair." But he didn't have to tell the witch. She waited until Tsubaki and Soul were able to wake up and drag their meisters out of sight and out of harm's way.

"Pretty bold move, leaving yourself defenseless." Blair scoffed. "If you really wanted to commit to this, you would have killed all of us by now. Your real soul is covering all of Death City, don't act like you couldn't get rid of us." Kid retorted. "Do you really think those witches will bring your son back?" he asked her. Blair's eyes flickered to the ground. "I have my doubts, but if there's even a chance, I have to take it." She sighed.

"I don't know what it's like to loose a child." Kid admitted, his eyes still looked angry. "But you can't tell me that you honestly trust those witches." Blair shook her head. "Kill me, Blair." Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. "W-what?" His voice and his eyes didn't waver. "Kill me. Use me as proof that you've done your job. They wanted revenge, so just let them have it. Killing Death's son should pay for your freedom."

"K-Kid... I've been using weak attacks just so you could escape." Tears welled in her eyes as she fell to her knees and held her face in her hands. "W-why would you throw that away just so I could have my freedom?" she cried. "Why are you throwing away your future and the life you've built since your past just so Arachne and Medusa can have their way?" he asked. His voice was emotionless, and he made no move to comfort her, but she knew he was right. "But my son... I have to see him again!" she cried. "Medusa brought back Arachne and Arachne's brought back other witches from the grave! They have to be able to bring him back..." she cried.

"They lied to you."

"I saw him!"

"It's not real!" Kid was now in front of her, holding her face in his hands and forcing her to look him in the eye. "They don't have your son. He's been gone for over eight hundred years Blair. And Eibon's gone too." Blair's tears couldn't stop falling at his words. "You can't prove that what I saw... What Arachne did... That it's not real!" she argued. "You're right, I can't. But I know that the life you built after your late husband and son was real. Right? You weren't lying the whole time."

Blair shook her head, grabbing the back of Kid's hands as they still softly held her face. "Maka, Soul... They all love you... And..." She looked into his eyes and saw this distraught in the bright optics staring at her in a plea. "And I love you... I get why you did this, but please... Tell me you'll stop. We can fix this. They may be gone, but you're still here. And so are we." Blair looked up at him, her eyes wide with apology.

Her wail filled the night and he tucked her away into his arms. "Blair." He breathed in the scent of her hair. "Eibon! Please!" she cried; he could tell she was finally mourning for the loss of her family and didn't want them to leave her. In small sobs, he could hear her call out his name in her chaos of pain. The moment was like a sigh of relief for Kid; she hadn't just discarded him nor had she used him. She just wanted her family back.

"Well, well... What have we here?" A harsh voice came from behind him. He turned to see Arachne and Medusa walking towards the couple as Blair cowered in Kid's suit jacket, still not ready to cope with the issue at hand. "Letting us down so easily Blair? It took so much effort to knock out Death, you know. It'd be a shame if his brat was left alive."

"What have you done to my father?" Kid demanded. "Oh don't worry, he's still alive, we just knocked him out. We figured it'd be best to kill him once he's weak and sees his own son dead before his very eyes." She stuck out her snake tongue. Kid helped Blair to her feet as she turned to Arachne. "You were never going to bring him back, were you?" she hiccupped. "My, you really never learned, did you dear?" Arachne smiled. "Magic is powerful, but I never did any of those things. You can't bring people back from the dead." Medusa chided, "I was just able to happen upon my sister's soul and reattach it to her body, remember?"

Kid could see that they were injured badly from their previous fight, and he had to wonder what their plan was for taking him and Blair down. "Hey, look at what we have here!" Medusa's smile widened even more. "Kiddo over here doesn't have his weapons! An easy kill." Blair wiped her tears away and pushed Kid behind her body. "He doesn't need them. I'm going to be the one to kill both of you."

"You're not as powerful anymore, kitten." Arachne pointed out. "I can take you on easily enough." Blair raised her hands, "You want a bet?" Medusa jumped in front of her sister, dying to battle the elder witch. Her black arrows covered the floor and tried to trap Kid, but Blair and pushed a pumpkin beneath him and levitated him to higher ground. "Leave him out of this!" she howled. The pumpkin's top opened up and plopped kid inside it's jack-o-lantern body. The arrows hit it with a strong force, but Kid realized that he wasn't even injured; the pumpkin's skin hadn't even been penetrated.

"Halloween Haunt!" Blair called out the unknown move as a large ghostly pumpkin loomed over the air and landed on the other two witches. At first, Kid couldn't see how it could injure them without a solid state, but then he saw it; something was constricting their airways and choking them to death.

Blair let them go and called, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Ultra Cannon!" She smashed four large pumpkin bombs on the two witches. Medusa got up, unable to accept defeat, but Arachne stayed on the ground. Black arrows seemed to cover the entire ground now. "Well I have to hand it to you, little kitty, you certainly are stronger than I'd anticipated." Arrows pointed right up in the air, but Blair dodged each one and landed her heal right in Medusa's face.

The floor began to rumble as Blair pushed Medusa's back and resonated her soul; the same attack she'd used on Maka previously. Medusa turned to face her, but Blair's small hand had grabbed a hold of her face and resonated right into the other witch's brain. Falling backwards, Blair was certain she'd caught her pray. Medusa didn't open her eyes and didn't move at all.

It wasn't until Blair felt the arrow go through her heart that she even realized her opponent was still alive. "Blair!" Kid called from inside the large pumpkin prison. But as the arrow dug it's way through the elder witch, the cell disappeared and Kid fell right to the ground. Landing heavily, he saw Medusa stand over Blair's crumpled body. She began to kick her violently and turned her over to look into her pitiful eyes. "You're so weak! And so was your family!" In a mocking voice, she sneered, "When I'm done here, I think I'll find my own son and finish what I started!"

"You don't... Deserve... To be that child's... Mother..." Blair choked, coughing up blood. "And you deserve to hold such a title? You were so weak you couldn't even protect your first born!" Medusa laughed hysterically and continued to mercilessly beat Blair. Kid, with wind back in his lungs, was about to run over when he heard two voices call his name. "Kid!" Liz and Patty arrived in time to see the horror in his eyes. "Liz... Patty..." His voice was horse. "Don't worry. And don't rush in there without us." Liz growled, angered by what Medusa had done. "Let's go!" Patty chirped in her happy tone, ready to fight.

The two turned into their twin pistols and Kid never felt so angered and ready to fight. Rushing towards Medusa he raised his guns and shot at her. "Step away from Blair!" he called. The witched turned to him with an evil smile. "Her? The one who completely used all of you? The one who can't be trusted?"

"Your smirk pisses me off." Kid shot again. "If it weren't so crooked, you might actually be able to call yourself symmetrical." Her hazel eyes widened as Kid unleashed countless bullets before she could even command her arrowed serpents to commit an attack. Spitting out blood, the witch fell over. He prepared to shoot her from his distance when something jumped in front of him. "Witch Hunter!" a young girl's voice cried. Maka, still injured but away, had ran in time to complete the kill. Slashing Medusa in half, the witch's soul glowed brightly. "Sorry... I just had to do it... For what she did to Blair." Maka turned to apologize. "It's fine. She's gone now." Liz spoke for the trio.

"Blair!" Kid remembered, rushing off to her aid. As the girls turned back to their human form, stood back to give them space. "What's going on?" Blackstar and Tsubaki had now arrived with the rambunctious assassin relying on his weapon to stand. "Sh!" Patty turned around with a glare. The group stood away, but they could still hear everything. "Blair!" He cried shaking her back into unconsciousness. "Kid..." she opened her eyes. "It's going to be okay... She got me, but I'm obviously not dead yet..."

"Please don't die..." Tears flooded his cheeks as he held her close. "It's okay... I'll see my son and husband again... This is more than I deserve..." Blair choked, blood dripping from the side of her mouth. The light in her eyes was beginning to fade. "Someone get help!" Kid cried. "I'm not letting you die..." But Blair had already slipped into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is it! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and that you check out some of my other stuff if you did! Thank you guys for all your support and I'll see you guys later! :)**

Chapter Eighteen

Blair opened her eyes to a bright light. "E-Eibon?" she asked. The blurred outline of a face came into sight, but she still couldn't tell who it was. "Blair?" a sweet voice called. As her eyes focused, she saw two green orbs staring back into hers. "Blair!" Maka cried, a large smile on her face. "Maka?" Blair asked. "Where am I?"

"A makeshift hospital." Maka smiled. "We made if for everyone who was injured during the battle... You're actually in my room right now. We gave out whatever space we could..." Blair blinked. "I'm alive?" Maka nodded happily. "Yes... And we're so happy you are..." Blair sunk her head deeper into the pillow. "Why... Why is dying so hard for me?" she shook her head slowly, her voice a hoarse whisper. Maka grabbed her hand gently. "Maybe you still have some living left to do."

"Why don't you hate me? All this time, I've never once told you the complete truth about who I was, but..." Maka shook her head. "Blair... I was shocked... And then I was mad... And then I realized that you were the one in more pain. You had such a past full of horror and misery and you didn't once have someone you could talk to. You're so strong Blair... And now you can have friends who can fully support you."

"But what about the academy? What about all the damage I caused?" she asked. Maka could see the lifelessness that lingered in her eyes, but she couldn't find the right words to answer the real question Blair was trying to ask. "Where's Kid?" Blair finally tested, tears forming at their ducts. _Does he now hate me?_ She wondered to herself if maybe that were the reason for his absence.

"He's talking to Lord Death as we speak. You might be able to be pardoned for your crimes. You did save Kid and your circumstances were understandable... I don't think Death can ignore the facts." Blair could feel the hot tears run down her cheeks; she'd never cried this much in her whole entire life. While she wasn't sure that Death would simply pardon her, she felt a sense of reassurance knowing that Kid was still fighting for her.

Kid, on the other hand, found himself suffering due to his OCD. The academy was in complete shambles once more and nothing was in it's previous symmetrical form. While construction had been working as quickly as possible for the past week now, he still couldn't ignore all the imperfections it held. He walked through the now door-less academy with Liz and Patty at his side and found his way to the place his father was currently residing in and titling his office for the meantime. "You two wait here, I want to speak with my father alone..." he asked.

As Patty and Liz sat out front on a small bench, Liz turned to her sister and asked, "Patty, during the battle... You wanted to stop Kid from hitting Blair, right?" Patty, smiling brightly at her sister, nodded. "Why? I mean, weren't you mad at both of them?" Patty sighed and looked at the floor with a look of humble maturity. "I still love Kid. But not the same way. We're a killer team and best friends. And I know that he really loves Blair so I didn't want to see him get hurt. And I didn't see an enemy in front of us, but a friend."

"And what about me? Before the battle, you wouldn't even talk to me. Are you still hate me for telling Kid?" Liz had been dying to talk to her sister for so long, but there hadn't been time for the serious matters to come up. Patty brightly chirped at her sister in the same way she always did. "Liz! You're my big sister! I know you were only trying to help. And I could never hate my big sister for doing her job!" Patty hugged her sister tightly. Laughing, Liz rested her hand on the back of Patty's blonde head and smiled. "When did you get smarter then your sister?"

As he walked in, his father greeted him. "Hey, howdy, how's it going Kiddo?" Kid looked at his father sadly; his injuries had been severe, and had he not been as powerful as he was, he probably would have died. Kid knew little of Arachne's power, but knew that the only reason Blair was able to knock her out was because his father had given her enough injuries prior to the battle. Arachne had then been killed by Death himself, and this time it was permanent. Kid still couldn't help but feel terrible for the incident; if only he could have prevented his father from having to go through harm.

By the expression Kid was giving, Death could tell his son had been through a lot. "Kid, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Perhaps it was my fault-" Kid cut his father short. "I don't regret being targeted father. It's not only a risk I've always known, but I also got to meet Blair in a different respect. I know what she did was against our policies and I know she's a witch... A powerful witch at that... But I know she didn't want to choose that path. And my feelings for her remain." Death nodded slowly and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand. And I understand her as well. The love for one's child is powerful and drives some of us to do the unthinkable.

"I remember Blair's record after seeing her destruction, although we never met. But she disappeared around the time Eibon had married. Perhaps this is why I never met her and also why I had forgotten about her so readily. Clearly, she'd been deterred from harming others thanks to Eibon. Most of her crimes from eight hundred years ago were against witches, so we have no jurisdiction there. However, I'm sure you knew why I'd called you here."

"To discuss her current crimes." Kid would not drag his eyes away from his father; he needed him to know how serious he was. Death nodded, pulling his hand away from his son and facing away from him. "While Blair did commit a treasonous offense, she also did save your life. And under the circumstances, I can understand what drove these actions. However, I cannot risk this sort of behavior again."

"Father! Reconsider! Putting Blair to death... It's just not what this academy stands for! It's not as though we can just ignore the things she did during battle. And along with that-"

"Did I say I was going to kill her?" Death looked over his shoulder, his mask giving away no secrets as it stared at his son. "W-what are you saying then?" Kid asked. Turning to his son now, he expressed his concerns. "While I do not know what will lie in store for you and Blair, I do know that you've changed a young woman's life. Perhaps she could have a very strong place within the academy one day. Until then, I want you to keep an eye on her for as long as you can." Kid's eyes harbored confusion. "Are you asking me to spy on her for information?" he asked his father.

"No, not even close. I'm asking for you to join your friends and help her get back to a life that was taken from her. Obviously she's lost enough to the witches. I want you to help her simply because I feel you're the best man for the job." Kid's eyes scanned the ground, still in confusion; he'd come up with a million reasons why his father shouldn't kill Blair for her recent crimes, but now he realized his debate case was null and void entirely.

"Does this mean you approve of my relationship with her?" He asked his father. "It's weird, but then again, who isn't? I don't need to approve of your relationships with others. You're my son and I trust your judgment. If she makes you happy, and if she doesn't harm you again, then I will welcome her." Kid looked at his father with more appreciation than he normally did. For all his life, he'd never once said a word about how asymmetrical his father was because of how much he respected and loved him. And while he tried to be symmetrical himself so that he could be the perfect reaper, he now felt as though he could never compare to his predecessor, for the man before him had been far too benevolent for anyone to surpass him. "Words cannot express my thanks..." Kid told his father. "Words aren't needed, Kiddo." Even if his father wore a mask, Kid could tell that his father was smiling behind it.

The lazy sun was about to set by the time Kid had gotten back to Maka's house. Maka opened the door and smiled, "She's awake!" Kid's eyes widened. "Really?" She'd been asleep all week, and he wasn't sure he'd ever see her eyes open again. "Go!" Maka ushered him inside. Running into Maka's bedroom, he saw Blair sitting up and looking out the window. The light from the sunset lit up her face and he could see it's beams dance in her goldenrod eyes. Her hair fell around her shoulders and her curls seems to be slightly deflated as they hung low; yet he could see immediately she was still perfectly symmetrical.

The image dissipated as her purple cat ears flicked up at the noise. Turning to see him, optics wide and receptive, he could see the pain she'd lived dissipate when she looked at him. "Blair." Saying her name to her face was the most precious thing, he felt. "Kid." She smiled, her eyes resting easily on his face. He walked closer to her bedside and hugged her gently, making sure not to hurt any of her injuries.

"I was scared I was going to loose you." He started. Blair gently rubbed her hand up and down his back, but before she could say anything, he continued, "I don't care what happened in the past. I want us to be together." Blair nuzzled her face into his jacket for a few moments before breaking apart from him. Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "That's what I want... More than anything... That's what I want..." Leaning in, the two shared their first kiss since the truth had come out, and finally, Blair felt as though her life was going to finally start once again. "I love you."


End file.
